Good Luck Charms
by sweet-lil-country-girl
Summary: For Sarah Andrews sitting on the sidelines during the revolution is hard enough, now she must worry about her best friend, Gabriel Martin, getting himself killed and knowing she can do nothing to stop it which is even harder. On top of that her love life is slightly out of control and she's on the verge of being orphaned. Could things get worse? (not telling who lives or not ;) )
1. Prologue

The sun was well below the horizon by now and the stars were bright in the sky. A slightly yellow full moon lit up the field and all around it. A large plantation house sat near the fields, the doors open and lanterns lining the porch. Two young couples sat on the steps of the porch. They sat quietly by their spouses smiling and watching the quick and hardly visible movements of their children playing in the dark. Two blonde children, one girl and one boy, both the same age. They had been born hardly even a month apart and had been inseparable since then.

They were entertaining themselves with a form of tag. The boy was "it" at the moment. He was at an unfair advantage however because _he_ did not have to run in a petty coat and gown. The little girl hiked her skirt up slightly to make it easier to run but it was to no avail. The boy grabbed her shoulder. "Ha! Got you!" he cheered and then turned to run. The girl giggled and quickly wrapped her arms around his middle and tugged him to the ground. "No fair!" the boy yelled. She didn't speak just smiled and then ran away. The girl's mother sighed and her father laughed along with as the boy's parents.

Soon the boy was after her again. Her curly blonde locks bounced as she ran. He reached out to grab her but was not quite close enough. Then suddenly, she stopped. The boy ran right into her and they both hit the ground. Before either of them could process what had happened the girl pointed to the reason she'd stopped. "Look!" she cried out cheerfully. She pointed at a teeny tiny flashing light, floating in the air in front of her.

The boy's eyes went wide. They were young yet and had not been introduced to fireflies. "What is it?" he asked, reaching towards it. More appeared gradually. Out of nowhere the boy was lifted up and set on his father's shoulder.

"They are called fireflies." The boy's father answered and he glanced at his wife.

The girl's parents joined them a moment later. Her father lifted her up. "They're magic you know." He told the children. The girl's mother smiled.

"They are?!" The children asked in sync.

The boy's father nodded in confirmation. "Of course they are. They say that if you catch one with your hands, you'll have good luck." He added.

The children looked at each other in excitement and then scrambled to the ground. For almost an hour they chased the little bioluminescent bugs around in hopes of catching one. Their efforts were fruitless and neither could get their tiny hands on a bug.

"Sarah dear, we've got to go!" the girl's parents yelled. She paid them no mind but both kids were about to give up anyway.

"Come on, Gabriel, it's getting late!" the boy's mother called. The boy sighed and turned to head to the porch.

"I got one!" the girl cried suddenly. He turned around and rushed over to her. Their parents made their way over as well.

"Good job Sarah, now you'll have good luck!" the boy's father told her. She smiled and looked down at the glow in her hands.

"Alright, let it go now." Her mother told her. The bug flew off as she un-cupped her hands. She watched it fly slowly away. The girl's father picked her up.

"Bye Gabe." She said, waving to the boy. She yawned and closed her eyes as she put her head on her father's shoulder.

"Bye Sarah." The boy replied quietly.

The two couples said their goodnights and then headed off to their own houses.


	2. Chapter 1

"Nice shot, Thomas." I whispered as Gabriel's little brother brought down a pheasant. The boys always let me tag along when they go hunting. Gabe says I'm good company. I'm not a bad shot either. As the gunshot rang more of the birds ran into sight in a panic. Gabriel shot another down and then quickly reloaded. While he was doing that I fired and shot one as well. Thomas fired at his second and missed. Gabe shot at the last one in sight and the bullet went straight through its eye. The flock was gone. We got up from behind the bush we'd used as cover and collected our game.

Gabe held his up and smirked. "I'd make a wonderful sharp-shooter, don't you think?" he asked.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Come on, Gabe. We better get back before my father wonders where I am." I say.

"I'm sure he'll assume you're with me." He answered.

"Well yes, but he won't assume I'm dressed like _this_." I said, motioning to the highly improper get-up I have on. Thomas chuckles and Gabe glares at him.

"What's wrong with it? I think you look great in my shirt and riding-breeches." He teases. I give him a look and he tries to control his laughter. I know it's inappropriate for a young lady, or any lady for that matter, to be wearing breeches of any kind….but you can't expect me to hunt in some gown and petticoat!

"Come on, let's go." Thomas finally says. Gabe and I walk side by side as we follow him back to the plantation dangling the dead pheasants from ropes we have over our shoulders. We trudged to the tree line at the edge of the field. My normal clothes were hidden there under a bush. I looked around for them until finally I found the spot I'd left them.

I started to unbutton the shirt Gabe had let me borrow but stopped after the first one. I looked up at him and Thomas watching me intently. I sighed. "Well don't _look_!" I exclaimed.

"S-sorry! Sorry…" they said, turning around. Thomas started to walk across the fields but Gabe waited for me. I took off the shirt and slipped of Gabe's riding breeches so I was standing there in nothing but my corset and bloomers. I peeked over my shoulder and noticed Gabe was peeking over his as well. I picked up the breeches and through them at him. He laughed and looked away. I quickly pulled on my shift and then a petticoat and finally very plain dark blue gown. I re-pinned my hair and pulled on my mob-cap and then tied on an apron.

"Alright, let's go." I said. Gabe picked up the bird I'd shot down and slung it over his other shoulder and we took off as fast as we could to catch up with Thomas.

As we walked the whole plantation broke out into a small commotion of excitement as Nathan, another younger brother of Gabe's, called, "Look! A post rider!" Thomas stops and looks up at the man riding in on a horse. He looks back at us with a smile and takes off as fast as he can. Gabe and I glance at each other with a grin and continue at our previous pace. I could tell he was just as excited and curious about the mail as the younger boys; however he hid it in an attempt at looking mature.

I smirked and looked over at him. "Oh just go." I said. He smiled and took off after Thomas. I giggled and shook my head.

Once we'd all reached the porch Benjamin Martin, their father, came out of the barn looking slightly discouraged. I looked at Gabe curiously. "Oh he probably had another chair fall apart on him." He told me as if reading my mind. I nodded. Ben walked silently up the steps.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Martin." I said with a sweet smile. He whipped around.

"Oh, Sarah! I didn't know you were here." He said, returning my smile.

"Yes, Gabriel and Thomas took me pheasant hunting." I said.

He raised an eyebrow and said "I see.", and then looked at Gabriel.

Gabe smiled and answered, "She got a nice one." He held it up for his father to see. Ben nodded.

"Well, good to see you, dear." He said with a slight bow and a smile. Ben was like another father to me.

"You too, sir." I said. He turned and walked inside.

I sighed and looked at Gabe. "I suppose I should be going home to start dinner. I'll see you tomorrow." I said. I looked at Thomas waiting impatiently for his father's okay to open the mail up on the porch. I smirked. "Good bye Thomas, thanks for letting me go hunting with you." I said with a wink. He nodded with a smile and blushing cheeks. Then I turned to Gabe, who was laughing to himself. "Good night, Gabe. " I said.

"Good night, Sarah. I had fun today." He replied with a grin. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you back?"

"No, that's alright. It's just through the trees." I said. He nodded. I waved again and started towards the spot where our property lines met. "Oh, and let me know if there's something interesting in the mail!" I called over my shoulder and then laughed.


	3. Chapter 2

Twas the next morning. I slipped my bag into the back of the carriage. My father lifted me up onto the wooden seat and I, in turn, helped up my little brother, Nicholas. I had been literally forced into one of my finest gowns along with two petticoats and even a dreadful pannier that made my skirts puff out to its full extent. It was quite a pain to walk around in, especially when I was used to spending so many days in boy's riding breeches. Oh how I longed for that to be socially acceptable.

My father climbed up to the front of the carriage and flicked the reins. The two chestnut colored horses whinnied and started to walk. Our carriage rumbled off down the road from our residence. As we turned onto the road that connected to the Martins' we nearly ran into them. My carriages came to a stop. I waved at Gabe and Thomas.

"Mornin', Ben! Were you called to Charleston as well?" my father called.

"Indeed I was." Ben answered, "Where will you be staying while you're down there?" Ben called back in reply. By this time I'd already slipped out of the carriage as quietly as I could with a pannier on and snuck over to where Gabe was riding on horseback behind the Martins' carriage.

"Not sure yet, I'm sure we'll find an inn or maybe we'll stay with the Howards." My eyes went wide. I couldn't stand the Howards' daughter Anne. We'd been rivals since we could speak. I shook it off and finished walking over to Gabriel who was waiting with a grin and a hand down from the horse.

"No, don't waste money on an inn. Come and stay with us at my sister in-law's estate. She's got plenty of guest rooms." Ben assured my father.

"Your sister in law Charlotte?" My father asked.

"The very same." Ben replied.

My father reacted by throwing his hands in the air. "Oh of course. I remember her. You're sure it will be alright?" Father asks.

"Why of course." Ben said.

"Well thank you kindly, Ben." Father said. I smiled and took Gabe's hand, ready to climb up on the back of his horse. But then, without even turning around my father says, "Sarah…", in a warning voice.

"Please, Father?" I beg. He looks at Ben who grins in return.

My father smiles and sighs, "I suppose." He agrees. Gabriel pulls me up and I sit behind him on the horse. I can't straddle the animal because of the darn skirt so I'm forced to sit side saddle.

The wagons start moving again; Ben and my father stay side by side so as to keep up conversation. "Hang on." Gabe says slyly. I go to place my hands on his shoulders but decide last minute to give in and wrap my arms around him. No…I _do not_ have feelings for Gabriel…..that's none of your business anyway! And no, I am not being defensive!

He grins sneakily and flicks the reins while digging his heels into the horse's side. It whinnies and then takes off, ahead of the wagons and down the road.

"Gabriel!" Ben yells, but Gabe pays him no mind. I'm laughing too hard to scold him. After a few seconds he finally slows down and lets the wagons catch up. They stop as they go by us and Ben gives Gabriel a stern look.

He chuckles, "Sorry."

Ben sighs and shakes his head then the wagons continue on as we again fall behind them.

It is midafternoon before we arrive in Charleston at Charlotte Selton's estate. The servants take care of the wagons and the horse Gabe and I were on. The children rush up the porch as fast as they can where they meet their aunt Charlotte. She was a lovely woman who looked a lot like Gabriel's mother. Thomas, Gabe, and I wait for Ben and my father to go first.

"Well hello, Ben." Charlotte says with a smile. "Oh and you are Jeremiah Andrews, correct? I believe we've met a few times before."

My father nods. "Pleased to see you madam." He says, taking off his hat and bowing. She smiles and looks back at the children, all except Gabriel's youngest sibling, Susan, who has not spoken since the death of their mother. "Well, children, I have presents inside for you." She says. She can hardly finish before there is a chorus of "presents?!" and all the children rush in the house.

"Gabriel! Thomas! Please go watch them!" Ben says. Thomas dashes inside, shoving Ben into Charlotte.

"Ugh, Thomas!" Gabriel shouts, running after him. I giggle and follow at a slower pace.

Charlotte catches me however. "Oh my, is that Sarah Andrews? Lord, you've grown!" she exclaims with a grin "And grown into such a beautiful young lady, as well!" I smile at her in thanks and glance at my feet. "It's good to see you, dear." She says.

"Same to you, miss." I reply. She gives me one last smile and then I turn and follow Gabriel and Thomas into the large, elegant house. Once I find them I give an exasperated sigh, as they are both standing over a broken plant pot with guilty faces.


	4. Chapter 3

"Please! Please, Father, may I go?!" I begged my father to let me accompany Gabe while he joined the celebration outside in the city of Charleston. He looked at me, unsure if it was a good idea. The celebration was more like a riot. People were hanging sack-dummies dressed like British officers and burning them as they hung. It could possibly be dangerous but there were other young women my age out there.

"Please sir, I assure you I'll keep her safe." Gabriel told my father. He looked back and forth between us sternly and finally gave in.

"Oh, fine, go. But please be careful!" he said.

"Yes of course! Thank you father!" I said, before grabbing Gabe's hand and rushing out the door. Gabe's whole family was up watching on the balcony above us.

"Sarah! Gabriel!" They called. We looked up and they waved at us with smiles on their faces. Gabe and I waved back and then strolled off into the crowds. Twas rather chaotic. I recognized a few faces, but not well enough to stop and greet them.

"Sarah Andrews?" a voice from behind me and Gabriel asked. We glanced at each other and then I turned to see who it was. My eyes went wide and a smile spread across my face as I recognized the man who'd called my name. He had dark brown hair and turtle-green eyes. His face was sparsely dotted with freckles and his smile was practically shining white. "It is you!" he exclaimed.

"Joshua Whitlock! Lord, it's been ages." I said.

"Indeed it has." He says. "You look positively beautiful, Miss Andrews. You're practically a woman now." He says, taking my hand in his and bringing it to his lips. My face became hot and I knew I was blushing more than I ever had.

"Why, thank you Mr. Whitlock, you look very good yourself. Oh, but please, you mustn't be so formal. You can just call me Sarah." I said.

He grinned a devilish grin and then slowly released my hand. "Well, if you insist." Then he looked behind me and his faced showed a small bit of surprise as if just now seeing Gabriel. "And who is this?" he asked.

"Oh my, where are my manners? Um, Joshua this is Gabriel Martin, do you remember him?" I finally introduce Gabe.

He reaches out and shakes Gabriel's hand but for some reason Gabriel's smile had disappeared. "Ah yes, the neighbor boy, correct?" Joshua asks.

"Yeah, that's me." Gabriel says, un-amused. There's a short silence and then I clear my throat.

"Right, well are you here for the voting, Joshua?" I ask.

He nods. "I did indeed. I think it's about time we show that damned King George that we are a force to be reckoned with." He declares.

"And do you plan to fight if the levy is passed?" Gabriel asks. You can hear the doubtfulness in his voice. I shoot him a look and he shrugs.

"You better believe it, lad.", Joshua replies, unhurt by Gabriel's tone.

Before things can get worse I decide to end the conversation. "Well it has been lovely to see you Mr. Whitlock but we must be going." I say.

"Oh believe me, the pleasure was all mine. Have a goodnight, both of you. Oh and Sarah, once the levy passes and I go off to fight you should write me now and again." He says. Again I begin to blush.

I give him a nod and before I can speak Gabriel starts to pull me away. Once we're out of earshot I yank my hand away from him. "What on Earth is your problem?!" I exclaim.

"I have no problem, Sarah I would just like to continue our walk." He says still sounding rather put out.

"Gabriel Edward Martin you are impossible." I said. He sighed and resumed maneuvering though the wild crowd. I followed behind but not as close as before. The noise was almost deafening as the patriotic crowd of South Carolinians cheered for the hanging of the dummies and the pipers played Yankee Doodle over and over. A familiar man on a make shift stage gave a speech about taxation. The second I saw his one missing leg I knew it was Mr. Howard, the man my father had originally planned on staying with. I stood for a moment listening to his rant and found it most intriguing.

"I lost a leg fighting for King George in the war against France and how does he repay me? By cutting of my other leg with his taxes!" he exclaimed. His listeners let out a rebellious cheer. I, myself cried out "hear, hear!", in agreement. That's when I realized Gabriel was no longer by my side. My heart skipped a beat, thinking I had lost him. I looked around only to realize I had indeed lost him….but not in the sense that he was out of sight. He was only a few feet away talking to _her_; Anne Howard. I sighed and marched over.

"Ms. Howard." Gabriel greeted her, tipping his hat.

"Gabriel Martin, you know who I am. Last time I saw you I was eleven and you put ink in my tea." She replied.

"Oh no, perhaps it was one of my younger brothers. Maybe Samuel or Nathan." He lied.

"No, it was you and it turned my teeth black for a month." She said.

I cleared my throat and tugged on Gabriel's sleeve. He glanced back at me. "Oh and you remember Sarah, right?" he asked.

She looked me up and down disapprovingly. "Mhm." She replied simply.

"Anne." I acknowledged her half-heartedly. "Gabriel perhaps we should be getting home now. The voting is tomorrow and I believe it's a good idea to get some rest." I said to Gabe.

He nods hesitantly. "Very well." He turned to Anne. "Well I must escort Ms. Andrews home. It has been good to see you." He says. _Ms. Andrews? Since when am I Ms. Andrews?_

"Ah yes of course. She obviously could use some beauty sleep." Anne remarks. _That's it. _I give her a threatening glare and then turn away. I start to walk off without Gabriel.

"Sarah wait!" he called but I wanted nothing to do with him for the rest of the night. He knew better. He knew I didn't like her yet he made an effort to speak with her anyway. I stomped into the crowd furiously. My head was down and I was not watching where I was going. My steps were fueled with anger and I kept walking in no direction in particular. It hit me that I'd become lost. Where was Charlotte's house? I stopped in my tracks and looked around, a worried look upon my face.

"Is…everything alright Ms. Andrews?" I heard a voice behind me. I spun around to see Joshua. I blushed at m stupidity.

"Yes, yes…it seems I have lost my escort and I do not know the streets of Charleston well." I say.

He grins. "Luckily for you, Madam, I do. Where is it you're looking for?" he asked.

"Charlotte Selton's residence." I answered.

"Ah yes, of course. Follow me, love." He said. I gave him a dazy smile and he offered me his arm. I willingly took it and we strolled back through the riots and to the house which was not too far off.

At the door I thanked him and he wished me a goodnight before once more placing a kiss on my hand. I waved as he walked away into the night and then turned and went inside. My anger with Gabriel had not faded. He didn't even go after me! I marched angrily through the sitting room where my father and Ben were sitting.

"Oh hello, dear." Mr. Martin said.

"Where's Gabriel?" My father asked.

I turned and looked at him and said, "I do not know, and I do not care. All I know is that he is with Anne Howard." I said, spitefully.

The two men looked at each other very surprised. "Um…Okay…. You did not come back alone did you?" My father asked.

"No! Of course not! Do you believe me to be so idiotic?! I was accompanied by Mr. Joshua Whitlock." I said.

Again they were quite surprised by my tone. "Oh…alright…" my father said.

"Now, I bid you both good night!" I said and stomped out of the room towards the stairs. When I heard them conversing I stopped.

"What was that about?" Ben asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Sarah and Anne have this rivalry I suppose. She's just overreacting." He said. I bit my lip to keep from yelling.

Ben laughed slightly. "Well, nevertheless…I'll have a word with Gabriel, twas irresponsible of him to leave her like that." He said. I suddenly felt guilty I hadn't meant to cause Gabriel trouble. No matter how angry I was at him, he was my best friend.

"Nonsense, don't bother the poor boy about it." My father said. I let out a quiet sigh of relief. Just then I heard footsteps enter the living room.

"Bother who about what?" Gabriel's voice asked. I drew in a sharp breath.

Ben cleared his throat. "Gabriel, you know you weren't supposed to leave Sarah by herself. Luckily for you, Joshua Whitlock escorted her home." He scolded.

"Oh, of _course_ he did!" Gabriel exclaimed, as if spiteful towards Joshua. "Oh, and for the record, she walked away from me angrily I called after her but she kept walking!"

I'd had enough. I turned the corner and went into the living room. "Only because you let Anne speak to me that way!" I yelled.

"I spoke to her about it after." He defended himself.

"Oh yes, that did a lot of good." I said.

"Oh please it's not as if it really did any damage!" Gabriel shouted.

I glared. "That isn't the point! It was humiliating! You know the two of us have never gotten along, yet you struck up conversation with her anyway!" I exclaimed.

"Good Lord, Sarah, I know none of what she said was true so what was the big deal?!" he said.

"You stupid men don't get it!" I replied.

"Hey!" My father and Ben said, offended. Gabriel shook his head silently and looked to the side, crossing his arms.

"Not to mention you addressed me as Ms. Andrews! Are we not close enough for you to call me Sarah?!" I shouted.

"Oh my gosh! You are being ridiculous!" Gabriel retorted.

"_I'm_ being ridiculous?! Did you not see the way you acted when Joshua greeted me?!" I cried.

"Oh, so he's 'Joshua' now?! I did not know you two were so serious." He spat.

I glared at him. "Oh, piss off Gabriel!" I cried out.

"Alright! That's enough! Both of you!" Ben cried.

"Either work this out or got to bed!" My father ordered. We stared each other down and then marched to our rooms.

Later that night when it was rather late and not a single person was awake I was sitting on my knees in bed, looking out the little window. My anger had simmered and I actually felt quite guilty. I'd overreacted. I would be mature and apologize first thing the next morning.

A knock came on my door. I turned around a bit surprised. Without my response it opened slightly. "S-Sarah?" Gabriel whispered.

"You can come in." I permitted him. He walked over to my bed and knelt down at my side and looked at the stars with me.

"They're beautiful tonight, aren't they?" he said.

"Yes, I don't believe they've been this bright in a while." I replied. We were silent for a few seconds and then I started, "Gabriel, I-", but he stopped me.

"No, I know what you're going to say. Let me go first." He said. He sighed and turned to look at me. "Sarah….I'm very sorry for the way I acted tonight. I shouldn't have behaved that way towards Whitlock. And I'm sorry about the Anne thing….I knew better." He said

"No, Gabriel don't apologize about Anne. I had no right to be mad at you for talking to her. That was ridiculous of me. And I'm sorry about nearly getting you in trouble." I responded.

He smiled gently. "No hard feelings then?" he asked.

"Right." I assured him with a small laugh. He wrapped me in a quick hug and then got up and walked to the door.

He cleared his throat and bowed. "Do sleep well, Miss Andrews." He said, in a mock-British accent.

I giggled and then responded in the same tone, "You as well, Master Martin." We both laughed and then he waved and left. I smiled to myself in the darkness and soon after that, sleep came easily.


	5. Chapter 4

When I awoke the next morning I was hardly aware of where I was. I'd forgotten we'd come to Charleston but when I looked around the unfamiliar room it all came back to me. Nearly immediately a knock came on my door and there was no doubt in my mind as to who it was.

"For goodness sakes, Gabriel, I just woke up." I called.

"Well hurry up, I'm starving!" he replied. I giggled and then climbed out of bed in my shift. I pulled on a thin, homespun robe and went to the mirror. My blonde hair tumbled over my shoulder in a state of disarray. I sighed and began to fix it. "Are you dressed?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes! Good lord! I'll be right out!" I answered. The door opened. "No wait! I look a mess!" I exclaimed.

He smiled and shook his head. "You look lovely." He assured me and then walked over and took the brush from my hand and set it down on the side table. "Now come on, I'll race you downstairs." He said.

I sighed as if I was uninterested in a race and then stated, "Fine." Before he could reply I took off down the wooden steps and through the sitting room. Once I reached the dining room I stopped and waited for him. Ben, Thomas and my father were already at the table.

Gabriel rushed in. "You cheated!" he exclaimed.

"That is an invalid statement my friend as we never set any rules." I remarked as I sat down.

"I assumed it would be the standard rules for racing through the house. You know the same as the ones when we were children." He said.

"You _are_ a child." I teased.

"Am not." He said in a bratty tone.

"Act like one." I grinned with satisfaction and he took the seat next to me.

The two men and Thomas stared at us. Finally Ben spoke up, "So I see you two resolved last night's issue." He said. Gabriel and I just exchanged smirks.

"Issue? What issue? What happened?" Thomas asked.

"It's none of your business!" Gabe said. Thomas stuck his tongue out and Gabe returned the gesture. I giggled and shook my head at them both.

After breakfast the four of us and Charlotte went to the courthouse, dressed in our finest. Today was the day that the men would vote on a levy that would decide whether or not South Carolina would go to war with the other colonies. The room was packed. Families of the delegates and other men were packed into one side of the courthouse nearly shoulder to shoulder. I was squished in between Thomas and Gabriel. Ben took a seat on the other side of the room with other man, all dressed in black suits. People were forced to wait out on the stairs all down the sidewalks.

Not only was it crowded but it was chaos. Men were fighting and the debate hadn't even started. Thomas and I exchanged worried and annoyed glances. "You know, if they vote the levy, my father's going to want to fight. I don't know what I'll do, Gabriel…" I said.

He gave me a small smile. "It'll be alright, Sarah." He said.

I grinned. "I know. At least I'll have you right?" I said. He smiled very hesitantly and nodded and then immediately looked away. Confused as I was, I chose to ignore it as the judge brought down his gavel rapidly.

"Order! Gentlemen, order!" The judge called. Soon enough the nice had subsided a bit, but there was still a dull roar of arguing. "Colonel Harry Burwell." The judge introduced an old friend of Ben and my father's.

Harry stepped forward. "Ladies….Gentlemen…., I'm not here on orders. I'm here because I'm a soldier and I will not try to convince you of the worthiness of the cause or try to make it seem glorious. It's not. But we need men. We need South Carolina. Massachusetts and many other colonies are already fighting. " He said.

An older man stood up. "Massachusetts may be at war but South Carolina is not!" he shouted at Harry.

"This is not a fight for the independence of one or two colonies but the independence of an entire nation." Harry retorted.

"And what, might I ask, nation is that?" a man asked, standing up. I recognized him as the despicable loyalist James Wilkins. I look at Gabriel and we both have a look of disgust on our faces.

"An American nation!" Mr. Howard, Anne's father shouts back.

"There is no such Nation and to speak of one is treason." Wilkins responds.

"I will not stand here and pay taxes to a tyrant 3000 miles away!" Mr. Howard says.

Gabe's father stands up. "Tell me, Mr. Howard, why would I trade one tyrant 3000 miles away for 3000 tyrants one mile away?" Ben asks.

Gabriel, Charlotte, Thomas and I look shocked as other men laugh. My father stands up, nearly outraged. "Ben, I thought you to be a Patriot!" he exclaims.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Harry says hands behind his back and a disappointed look on his face as he walked towards been.

"If by a Patriot you mean I'm against taxation without representation then yes…but I do not believe war is the right thing to do." Ben answered my father.

"This from the same Benjamin Martin, so famous for his fury during the Wilderness Campaign?" A man in the crowd called out.

"I was entempered in my youth." Ben responded.

"Temperance is often a sign of weakness." The man said.

"Col. Andrews and I fought beside Col. Martin at Fort Wilderness. There is no man I, and I trust Col. Andrews would agree, that I would more willingly trust with my life." Harry said.

The man sat down. "My point is, there are alternatives to war. We can take our case in front of the king. Try to talk things out." Ben said desperately.

"We've tried that." My father said his hands on his hips in hopelessness.

"Many times." Harry added.

"Then we try again and again if necessary to avoid a war." Ben said. There was silence. "I've got seven children, my wife is dead….who's to look after them if I go off to war?" he asked. Gabriel looked outraged at the thought of being considered a helpless child. It's obvious he could take care of the younger ones and I would obviously help and of course there is Charlotte.

"Ben, you know I've lost my wife as well….and you also know my oldest is but a young lady, at least your oldest is a son….he could support the children." My father reminded him. My heart skipped a beat. Had he actually just said that he had more to worry about because I'm a girl? I nearly stood up but Gabriel grabbed my arm and yanked me back down.

"Wars are not fought only my childless men." Harry told Ben.

Ben was silent. "I will not fight. And because I will not fight I will not cast a vote that will send men off to fight in my place." Ben said and sat down. My father sat down angrily as well. Gabriel stood and walked out of the courthouse. I looked at Charlotte to see if I should follow him but she shook her head.

I sat angrily through the voting. "All for the levy?" The judge called. 28 men raised their hands and called out 'aye'. Thomas looked at me with a smile. I wanted the levy to pass but I couldn't smile. "All opposed?" the judge asked. Only 12 men raised their hands. The courthouse was in a celebratory uproar.

A boy got up and ran out the door. Thomas and I followed him without permission. "28-12! The levy passed!" he shouted to the people waiting outside. Everyone cheered and men threw their hats up in the air. Soon Charlotte, my father and Ben joined us. Thomas and I exchanged excited smiles.

It hit me a second before Ben said it, "Where's Gabriel?" he asked.

"I'll look for him." Thomas said taking off. I looked at my father.

I looked at my father. I knew he was going to enlist. Men had already lined up at the enlistment booths. He walked quietly over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Will you be alright?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'll be alright…you know…even though I'm just a girl." I said, crossly.

He sighed. "Come on now Sarah all I meant by that is that you wouldn't find work with good pay compared to Gabriel." He said. I nodded. "Please don't be angry with me…..we may not see each other again for a while." He said.

"I know." I said, not allowing any tears to spill. My father must have already said his goodbyes with Nicholas. I hugged him. "I'll miss you." I said.

"I'll miss you too." He said squeezing me tightly. My father would immediately be signed on as a colonel which gave me some comfort because officers were normally safer, plus he had experience. He let go of me and turned to Ben and Charlotte. He tipped his hat. "Thank you Charlotte for letting the children and I stay at your residence." He said. She smiled sweetly and nodded. He turned to Ben. "Ben, I'm sorry for giving you trouble in there. I understand how hard it is to leave your kids, trust me." H said, glancing at me.

"Good luck and be safe, Jeremiah. I'll watch Sarah and Nicholas; keep 'em safe." Ben replied.

"Thank you. I hope it'll be no trouble…" my father responded.

"Now, you know they're like children to me already." Ben said. My father smiled and nodded. He gave my hand a squeeze.

"Well, goodbye then." He said and with that he left for the enlistment lines.

I looked at my feet, trying to hide any trace of emotion. Ben knew me too well. He put an arm around me and pulled me to him for a hug. "It'll be alright." He assured me.

Thomas came running up. "Father, I can't find him." He said. We both looked at him worriedly.

I looked up at Ben. "You don't think…" I started.

"Oh he better not be…there'll be hell to pay…"Ben said. Sure enough a moment later my father came back, this time holding Gabriel by his collar. We rushed down to meet him.

"Look what I found in line at the enlistment booths." My father said. Gabe pouted.

"Are you insane?!" I shouted at him.

"You intended to enlist without my permission?" Ben asked in an even tone.

"Yes. I did." Gabriel said with a nod. I knew as well as anyone Ben had been denying Gabe permission to join up for months….ever since he turned eighteen.

"I won't allow it." Ben responded. I walked over and gently pushed my father's hand off of Gabriel.

"You can't stop me, father." Gabriel replied. Ben just stared at him, hurt.

"Gabe…please…" I said desperately. He looked at me for a moment guiltily and then looked away. My mouth fell open.

Ben shook his head. "Someday when you have a family, you'll understand." Ben said.

"When I have a family I won't hide behind them." Gabe said. Ben wouldn't respond. Gabriel turned and walked back to the enlistment lines. Right about then Harry Burwell came over to Ben.

My father looked at me, heartbroken, and shook his head. "The boy is a patriot." He said.

"He's and idi-_ot_." I spat and marched after him. "Gabriel! Gabriel…." I said, finding him and grabbing his arm. "Why didn't you tell me you planned on enlisting?!" I exclaimed.

He sighed. "To avoid the following argument." He said.

I narrowed my eyes. "You'd just leave me then….just like that. Gone. No goodbye or anything. Just, sneak away and enlist and leave. I thought we were best friends, Gabriel." I said.

"We are. We're more than that. I love you." He said. I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I mean, um…er…like a sister…I love you like a sister." He said.

Relieved I shook my head. "Gabriel….you can't leave me. I cannot have my father gone and you too. You don't understand…I need you. Other than Nicholas and my father you're the only other family I've ever known." I said.

Gabe sighed again and took my hand. He pulled me off to the side. "You'll have my father and Thomas…and I'll write. I swear I'll write any chance I get." He promised.

I shook my head. "Yeah, that's comforting." I spat sarcastically and then shoved him a way. I turned and started to walk off.

"Where are you going?! I haven't said goodbye!" Gabe called.

"Oh, you don't have to." I said determinedly. I walked over to where Harry and Ben were obviously talking about Gabriel.

"Colonel Burwell Sir?" I asked, to get his attention.

"Oh, hi Sarah. No luck talking to Gabriel I see." He said.

I ignored his question. "Sir, I was wondering if you required any female help. Anything at all. First-aid, cooking, cleaning, sewing….anything?" I asked.

"Well….yes actually….we are shorthanded on most of those things…" he said.

"Then where do I sign up?" I asked.

"Oh no, oh no no no no." Ben said.

I sighed. "Please Mr. Martin, I won't be much danger. Plus I can watch Gabriel and my father will be there." I said.

He looked from me to Harry. "No. No I can't. Your father wouldn't approve, therefore I can't." he said.

I huffed and looked at Harry. "My father wouldn't object. He'd welcome it. I _will_ sign up." I stated to him.

"Er…alright. I'll mark you down for first-aid…." He said.

"WHY IS NOBODY LSITENING TO ME TODAY?!" Ben exclaimed. Charlotte patted his back.

With that Harry sighed. "Sorry Ben. I'll keep my eye on Gabriel, like I said. Hopefully we shall speak again soon." He said. He looked at me and motioned for me to follow. As he walked off I did too sticking close behind. "Not to get personal or anything," he asked me, but are you and Gabriel…." He trailed off.

I knew what he meant. "Oh, no. Ha ha! Absolutely not. We're like brother and sister. We grew up together." I responded.

He nodded. "Oh, right…I knew that. You know, I was there when you were born." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. It was merely a month after Gabriel was born." He said. I nodded. "I will say this, you were the quieter of the two babies….trust me." He said with a laugh. I giggled and smirked.

The men had been herded into one mass of soldiers. There were many, many men….yet I was the only woman within sight. I searched the crowd for Gabe and my father. Gabe would probably kill me when he found out what I'd done. "Stick close by me, alright?" Harry said.

"Yes sir." I replied. He led me over to a few other officers. I noticed immediately that one was my father and tried my best to hide behind Harry. Oh well, didn't work.

"Sarah?!" he exclaimed. I peeked out form around Harry and gave him an innocent smile.

"I thought you said he wouldn't object." Harry said. I shrugged with a guilty look.

"What is the meaning of this?" my father asked, getting down off his horse.

I hesitated. "Well…I um….I…."

"SARAH?!" it was Gabe.

"Lovely…" I mumbled. I turned to look at him, not bothering to play innocent with him. I knew I was really in trouble. I ignored Gabriel but I knew he was still marching over to me. "Father, you cannot send me away. I'm eighteen and I can make my own decisions. I'm here to work in first-aid and other stuff like cooking and cleaning." I said.

Before he could speak Gabriel grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. "You're insane, you know that? I can't believe you'd do something so stupid! Haven't you thought of your responsibility at home? Your brother? The fields!"

My father shrugged. "Thanks Gabe you summed that up quite nicely."

"My responsibilities? _My_ responsibilities! Don't even start with me Gabriel! You were going to leave me alone with not only my brother but also to help with your brothers and sisters! Don't speak to me about responsibility!" I shouted back.

"I never asked you to do that!" he exclaimed.

"It was very obviously implied." I said.

He clenched his fists. "I have never met a more stubborn, obnoxiously independent, defiant, and arrogant woman!" he shouted at me.

"And _I've_ never met a more controlling, irresponsible, irrational, spoiled _boy_!" I responded. He glared at me and I glared back.

Harry cleared his throat. "Private, you will not address the lieutenant in such a manner." He said.

"I'm sorry…. I-" I tired but Harry interrupted me.

"I was talking to the boy." He said. My eyes went wide as did Gabe's. I grinned but he scowled.

"Sir! How can….how can she…." Gabriel trailed off.

"I'd like a say in this, Harry." My father said.

"Of course. We'll talk about it later. Private Martin, return to your ranks please." Harry ordered. Gabe scowled again and walked off without saying 'yes sir'. I smiled deviously to myself, this was going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 5

There is no possible way to have been more wrong about this experience being fun. It started off with Gabriel and I not speaking. He wouldn't even look at me. I was in no position to give him orders at any point. I had nothing to do with any of the battles at all. I watched from the sidelines as men fell dead, practically row by row. Could they not see that going line to line against the British was pointless?

Things got even worse as we travelled up to Valley Forge. It was December. The winter was bitter. Snow fell at a constant rate. The wind was brutal. These southern boys had no experience in harsh conditions like this. I remember one day I was walking through camp, heading back to my small tent when I saw a red liquid in the snow. I was quite confused and I took a closer look. There were footprints in the snow, nearly filled with blood. Some of these men didn't have shoes…their feet were frost bitten. I looked at my own feet guiltily, wearing warm boots. They were the only pair I owned. No, I wasn't an aristocrat or a queen but I was better off than some of the men. I shook my head sadly and trudged on, pulling my thin brown coat tighter around me.

A familiar figure caught my eye in my peripheral vision. I stopped once more and looked at them. It was Gabriel, sitting under a tree with a pencil and paper. He wasn't writing. He just sat there with a sad, broken expression on his face. I knew why, and seeing him this way broke my heart. A friend of his, that I'd never been close to, named Peter Cuppin was killed literally right in front of him the day before during a battle. Gabriel himself was lucky to be alive. I remember watching, terrified as they dragged poor, stunned Gabriel away from Peter's dead body.

I hadn't spoken to him in months. Not since the day he found out I outranked him. I was hesitant to speak to him. I wanted to console him but perhaps he no longer cared for me at all. If so, then my being here made no sense. It was obvious I was here for him and only him. Not even for my father which makes me sound horrible but I'd always been closer to Gabe than to my father. I took a deep breath and began to walk over to Gabe but someone caught my shoulder. I spun around. "Oh, Colonel Burwell, sir." I said.

Harry sighed. "Poor boy still hasn't cheered up?" he asked.

"Appears not." I answered.

"I think I've got some news that might help." Harry said, now with a small smile.

"Sir?" I asked.

"He's being promoted to lieutenant." Harry informed me.

I smiled. "Really?! That's wonderful!" I exclaimed.

Harry nodded. "Perhaps you'd like to deliver the news?" he asked.

"Of course sir." I said.

"It'll be a good ice breaker….I know the two of you haven't spoken for a while…" Harry said.

"He's angry with me. He should be." I said. Harry shook his head. "Sir, out of curiosity….why did you start me off as a lieutenant?" I asked.

"Motivation. For Gabriel." He said. I nodded. "Unfortunately it didn't go the way I planned and I may have just ruined everything between the two of you." He said.

"No sir, that was me." I answered.

"Well, either way…." He trailed off. "I also did it because I knew you deserved it." He said. With that he patted my shoulder, pointed to Gabriel and then turned to leave.

I sighed and trudged over to Gabriel who was not facing me at the moment. "Gabriel?" I asked. He didn't move. I cleared my throat. "Corporal Martin, I've got some news for you and…..you're going to want to hear it." I said. Still no answer. I sighed and sat down in the snow beside him. "Gabe….please…..I need you back." I begged feeling myself on the verge of tears.

That got his attention. "Can I help you, _lieutenant_?" he spat.

"Gabe stop it…..for 10 seconds can we forget about ranks and can you just look at me?" I asked. He stared coldly at me for a second but then nodded. "And….can you….forgive me?" He looked at me kind of shocked. He nodded. "Are you still upset about Peter?" I asked. He nodded again, his lip quivering. Without another word he threw his arms around me and buried his face in my shoulder. I knew he was crying, and that thought was still as unsettling as it was back when we were children. A thought occurred to me:

I was the only person in the world that had seen Gabriel Martin cry. It was a rather unnerving sight because it happened so little. He was only comfortable around me. He knew he didn't have to act strong around me. I knew he was, no matter what. The first time I'd ever witnessed him crying was the day his mother died. I remember it so vividly…

*Flashback*

_Ben paced nervously outside his and Elizabeth's chamber. He held his hat in his hands, wringing it tightly until his knuckles were white. I was the one holding his freshly cleaned new baby girl…Susan. I was 14, so was Gabriel, the boy sitting beside me. He tried to hide the anxiousness on his face. The other children, including 9 year old Thomas, were being kept out of the way in another room. _

_ "Ben, I'm sure everything will be alright. Elizabeth is very strong." My father tried to console him. _

_ "I should be in there! I should be helping!" Ben exclaimed. The doctor had asked him to leave because it was utter chaos. There had been complications with Susan's birth. After all, Elizabeth was nearly 36 and this was her seventh child. I cradled little Susan in my arms. The nurses were helping the doctor, Abigail was tending the other children, Ben was panicking, and Gabriel was not good with babies, especially not newborns. When he held Thomas for the first time, the child burst into tears. My mother was currently at Elizabeth's bedside. They'd been lifelong friends and she was a nurse. So, I'd been asked to hold Susan, who was now sleeping._

_ We were all silent, awaiting news. Finally the heavy wooden door opened. Everyone froze and looked at the doctor. He walked over to Ben and glanced at the floor, shaking his head. Elizabeth hadn't made it. Without a word Gabriel got up and ran down the hallway and out of the house. _

_ "Gabriel!" I called. He didn't listen. I looked at Ben; he was in a state of disbelief. My father began trying to console him._

_ The doctor walked to me and took the baby. "Go tend to the boy." He ordered. I turned and rushed after Gabriel._

_ "Gabe!" I called, as I ran outside, lifting my skirt to make running easier, "Gabriel!" I ran to the edge of the field and stopped. Where was the one place he'd think to go? "The river." I mumbled to myself. I dashed through the field to the secret spot Gabe and I had. It was where we went when we were sad or when we wanted to sneak away from house or field work. _

_ I broke through the woods and ran through the little path we'd cut. The grass was freshly trampled he had to be there. I was right. When I entered the little clearing he stood there with his back to me. He was trembling, his shoulders heaving and he wouldn't turn around. "G-Gabriel….?" I said quietly. I inched slowly toward him._

_ "Go away!" he shouted. _

_ I reached out to him. "Oh…Gabriel…." I said. He turned around. Tears streamed from his eyes._

_ "Sarah!" he cried out sadly, throwing his arms around me. He buried his face in my shoulder and started to really cry. _

_ I hugged him to me and patted his back. I placed my hand on the back of his head in a motherly way. "Shhh…shh… it's going to be okay Gabe." I said soothingly. He began to cry harder. _

_ "Oh, Sarah! I can't believe she's gone! She's really gone!" He shouted. I pulled him tighter and stroked his hair. "It's all that stupid baby's fault!" he screamed._

_ My eyes went wide and I pulled him from me and placed my hands on his shoulders so that we were eye level. "Gabriel Martin, you cannot blame your little sister for this. It is no one's fault! Do you hear me? That little girl had no control over it. Please Gabriel…..for the sake of your mother….. be kind to her." I lectured him with sad eyes. _

_ He hiccupped and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Okay." He choked. I took his hand and squeezed it. _

_ "We need to go back to the house now…..can you do that?" I asked gently. He nodded, still sniffling. I sent him a sad smile and then, still holding his hand I led him back to the house._

*End Flashback*

I looked down at Gabriel's trembling form. I had to act fast before other soldiers showed up and Gabriel's pride was destroyed. I knew exactly what to say. "Are you alright, _lieutenant_?" I asked.

Gabe sat up and sniffled. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "L-lieutenant?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Colonel Burwell sent me over to tell you." I said.

Gabe looked shocked. His mouth was agape. After a moment he even smiled. "I made lieutenant?! H-how?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I guess you proved yourself." I said.

He smiled pridefully and then leaned back against the tree. I picked up the pencil and paper. "Oh, I was writing to Thomas and the rest of the family." He said before I even asked. His smile faded. "Have you heard South Carolina fell to the British?" he asked.

"Yes." I said solemnly.

"My aunt closed her home in Charlestown and moved to her plantation." He said. I sighed and leaned back against the tree as well. "So, what's it like being the only woman, well besides Cook, on camp?" he asked to break the silence.

"Interesting. Men have odd habits….almost makes me never want to get married." I said. We both laughed.

"None of them have given you any trouble have they?" he asked. Same old Gabe.

I giggled. "A few have made a few remarks and some of them need to keep their hands to themselves but I can handle them." I said with a wink. It was certainly good to have my friend back.

"Next time tell 'em to keep their hands off of ya or they'll have me to deal with." Gabe assured me.

This time I full on laughed. "Oh yes, I'm they're quite terrified of an 18 year old tall, skinny, blonde boy." I said. He narrowed his eyes. I smiled softly. "I'm only kidding Gabe. You're very strong and very tough." I said. He rolled his eyes at my words. I grinned and patted his shoulder. "Well then, I've got coats to mend, freezing men to tend, and a meal to help prepare. I'll see you later Gabe." I said, standing up with a smile. He smiled back at me and waved.

Hiking my skirt up so it wouldn't drag through the snow I made my way back to my tent. There I found a pile of torn and tattered coats left for me to mend. I sighed and picked up a needle and thread and got to work on the jacket lying on top. I hated sewing, always have, but I was good at it. My mother used to sew quite often, it calmed her. It just made me angry. The thread breaks and you prick your fingers and the ends will fray. I find no peace in it. I find no peace in many things nowadays.

I went to the medical tent later that day to check on wounded men. The sight was sickening. The amputations were the worst to bear because they were done so brutally. I'd never assisted in one. I did witness a few though and I found myself getting sick every time. Blood didn't bother me but the thought of a man lying in so much pain as they removed a limb or extremity made me want to throw up.

"Sarah, you might not want to be here right now. We have to amputate a frostbitten foot." Warren Carter, a man who worked in medical with me warned. I took a deep breath and nodded and left the tent, moving out of the way as they carried in the pour soul who had to endure the amputation. I hurried away so I didn't hear him scream and found myself by the cook's quarters. I walked in and looked for something to help with.

"Oh, there you are. Can you get the fire started?" the cook asked. I nodded and picked up the flint fire starter on the small wooden table. I struck the flint and created a spark that caught hold of the dry twigs. Within a few minutes the fire was going, spreading to the logs and the coals. Cook put a large black pot over the fire and began making supper. I helped, silently, prepare the ingredients. "Something the matter dear?" cook asked. For the past few months Cook had been the only female companion I had…..not that I normally had female companion ship back home.

"No, I suppose not." I said.

"Come now child, what ails you?" she asked. She raised an eyebrow. "Is it that boy?" she asked.

I grinned. "No, actually, we're back to talking again." I said.

"Well that's good. So what is then?" she asked.

I sighed. "I guess I must be a little homesick. I'm tired of so much death." I answered honesty.

"We all are my dear." She said. "Perhaps it's time you go home." She said.

"I can't. I can't leave Gabriel or my father." I said. She shook her head and gave me a heavy but comforting pat on the shoulder.

It was with a heavy heart and confused mind I finished up one last coat when I returned to my tent that evening. There was something different about this one. It wasn't a normal tear from overuse that had caused its need for mending, but instead a bullet hole, needing to be patched. I ran my finger of the blood stain still left there, right above the spot where the owner's heart was. I sighed, getting up to go return in, but already knowing its fate.

I padded through the snow to the medical tent, where if still alive, the man would surely be. I marched inside, happy to not hear the moaning of dying men, but yet shuddering at the faces of those who lay dead but not buried. I found Warren Carter and waited for him to turn to face me. He jumped, startled.

"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you." I said in a barely audible voice.

He gave me a smile. "No worries. Did you need something?" I did not answer but held up the coat. He took it from me and looked at the tag. His smile disappeared and he shook his head. "Sorry darling. I guess you wasted your time with this one." He said, handing it back. I knew that meant the soldier who owned it was dead. I nodded. "However, you can take it to the colonel, he'll probably have it redistributed." I nodded once more and gave him a thanking smile, then turned to leave.

Upon returning for the final time that night to my tent, an idea hatched. A foolish, stupid idea at that…but one that in the end would certainly save a life.

I awoke next morning, nervous, terrified, but sure that my plan would work. I was up before the rest of camp and therefore had to be utterly silent as I snuck across the field. The snow gave me perfect padding, completely silencing my footsteps as it was feather and light and did not crunch much underfoot. I slipped into Gabriel's tent, extremely careful to not wake him. However, I knew all too well that he was a heavy sleeper and probably wouldn't wake if I'd shoved him off his cot. I saw a brown pair of breeches, his riding breeches that I'd so often taken from him. I knew he wouldn't need him, for today he'd have to be in full uniform which meant his blue coat and white breeches. I snatched the brown ones and giving him one more gracious glance I slipped out.

I returned to my tent, now aware that some men were waking up, and I pinned the flaps shut. I doffed my nightdress and tugged off my under garments. I dug around in my one bag until I found a small white undershirt that I usually wore at home while cooking with a long brown skirt and an apron and a roll of bandages. I set to work wrapping the tape around my chest, flattening it down as much as I could. Good Lord, did it hurt! I cursed my feminine form, as I'd inherited a good sized breast from my mother so it was all the more work. I tugged that white shirt and tucked it into Gabriel's riding breeches. I grabbed a small knife that lay on the small wooden stand beside my cot and cut off the lacy collar and trim. I pulled on my own thin brown coat and button it up high as I could. Finally, I tugged on the blue continental's jacket form the night before. I tied my hair back and sighed, I had a very girlish face, that I knew. What I needed was a tri-corned hat. All the men had 'em.

I knew what I had to do. Slipping out of the tent once more I went to the medical tent. There was a pile of the things lying in a heap in the corner. I sighed at the thought of taking a dead man's hat but, what else could I do? I snatched one and pulled it on, pulling the front point down to shade my face, in hopes of no one recognizing me. I suppose I could have taken a pair of the white uniform pants from a corpse…but that sickened me more. I'd have to get by with the brown breeches and hope no one said anything. I doubt they would.

Around 9:00 they called all soldiers to the field in front of the camp. It was then I realized, I didn't have a musket. _Damn! Now what? Was all this for nothing? Oh god!_ "You there! Boy!" I heard someone call from behind me. I turned to face an officer.

"Yes sir?" I said, trying to deepen my voice.

"Where's your weapon?" he asked. _Dear Lord! It was my father._ I did my best to not make eye contact.

"I lost mine in the skirmish yesterday sir." I said remembering that a small group of men that had been sent supplies were attacked. They spent most of the day in the medical tent but only one was killed.

"Well then go and get one!" my father ordered. I nodded, hoping he would tell me where. He rolled his eyes. "Over there!" he shouted.

"Yes sir." I said. I turned and walked to a man who was distributing our limited supplies of ammunition. I waited in a short line and upon reaching the front informed the man that I'd lost my weapon in the ambush.

He glowered and handed me a musket, wadding, shot, and powder. "Try not to lose these, dammit." He said.

"Yes, sir." I replied. With that I joined the ranks. When all the soldiers had gathered we moved into position, ready to march. I'd watched them enough to know exactly where to go. Colonel Burwell was on horseback near me as my father rode over to him. "Harry, have you seen Sarah?" he asked.

"Not this morning." He said. My father looked worried. I had to hold myself back from calling out to him. Harry noticed his expression. "Don't worry, you know how women are. She probably wandered off because she's worried about you and Gabriel." He assured him.

I'd done it before so it was easy to believe. "Oh, I hadn't thought of that." He sighed. "Well, I suppose it's too late to go find her." He said. They nodded and he flicked his reigns, riding off. Colonel Burwell glanced around, as if searching for me one last time and then rode to the front of the ranks. He cleared his throat and ordered us to march.

My heart thudded in my chest. What in hell was I thinking? I wouldn't last a minute the front lines, and the soldiers in front of me were falling fast. I would be there in no time, facing death as the British plowed us down. This was no place for a woman. I'd never killed anybody in my life. I felt nauseous. I took a few deep breaths and composed myself. I mentally thanked my father and Gabriel as well for teaching me to load and shoot a musket. I'd practiced it enough hunting with the boys and I could do it rather quickly. Maybe that wasn't such a good thing, for a woman, but in this case it was a blessing.

"READY!" I finished loading and got to the ready position. "AIM!" I aimed my musket over the man 's shoulder in front of me. "FIRE!" I fired another shot, but saw no one in front of me fall….except the only soldier that stood between me and the front line. I took a deep breath and took a step forward.

I fired my musket once more on orders. "God help us…." The soldier beside me said as half of the new front line hit the ground.

Trying to be helpful, and also trying to hid my girlish fear, I answered him, "It'll be alright." I said. What had I just done?! I had just spoken in my totally female, high-pitched voice.

The boy turned to look at me as I looked at him, I became nauseous as I saw just exactly who it was. "MY GOD! SARAH?!" Gabriel exclaimed. At the exact second Gabriel turned his head to look at me, a cannon ball whizzed by him. I froze, shocked. If he hadn't turned to look at me out of suspicion, it would have killed him. No doubt about it. My heart skipped a beat and I knew he knew it too.

I didn't have much time to take it all in because the second after it happened I felt a shooting pain in my shoulder. I let out a shrill scream which attracted more attention than I needed and I fell to the ground.

**(A/N) Yeah, so this chapter was a bit longer than the others but I figured I owed it to anybody reading since I haven't updated in a while. Also, thank you guys so much for the reviews I've already gotten. I'd love some more feedback. I'll try to have another chapter up by the end of the week!**


	7. Chapter 6

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. I was back in my tent. I found it odd to not be in the medical tent. Besides, why wasn't I dead? Once I'd taken that shot and blacked out, I figured that was it, the end. I guess not.

Perhaps death would have been a better option. They had absolutely discovered me. I struggled to sit and the shooting pain in my shoulder was what reminded me that they had had to have removed my shirt to stitch me up and therefore would have seen my taped back chest. Not to mention, everyone in camp knew who I was and would have recognized me the second they got a good look at me. I mean, Gabriel recognized me right off. _Gabriel!_

My heart raced, hoping-no, praying- he was alright. I again forced myself to sit and that's when I noticed him sitting on the ground beside the cot I lay on, fast asleep. I smiled but almost immediately disappeared.

It was illegal to impersonate a soldier. I knew that all too well. The penalty was to be decided by a commanding officer. Perhaps it would be death. My heart skipped a beat and I lay back down. I wanted to get up and run but I wouldn't make it far, plus I was topless at the moment. I had to think of something.

I had no time to think of anything at all when I heard footsteps coming my way. The tent flaps parted and light flooded in. It was Harry and my father. I could not pretend I was asleep so as to put off my father's wrath for a while, they'd seen me look up at them when they'd walked in. Harry shook Gabriel awake. His eyes shot open and the first thing he did was look at me. He let out a relieve breath and even smiled. "Thank God…" he said quietly.

"Yes, thank God, indeed." Harry said. He stood over me with his hands clasped formally behind his back. My father did the same only his face was angry and his arms were crossed. Harry opened his mouth to speak but my father beat him to it.

"Are you crazy?! How stupid could you be? Impersonating a soldier, deceiving an officer, trying to fight! You had me worried sick! This is the most irresponsible thing you've ever done!" he said. _Not that I'd ever done anything irresponsible…_

I propped myself up on one elbow. "With all due respect, sir, I don't regret my actions. I was trying to help. I felt my duty to the cause was not being fulfilled by simply mending jackets or helping prepare meals." I said quietly.

My father looked astounded; however there was an unmistakable glimmer of pride in his eyes. He didn't know what to say so he closed his mouth and cleared his throat. Harry took this opportunity to speak. "Sarah, although what you did was brave and selfless, you have to understand that it was an awful idea. You had no training or anything! Plus, it is illegal to impersonate a soldier." He said.

I nodded. "Yes, sir, I know that. I'm sorry for lying to you and my father. I shouldn't have made such an irrational decision." I stopped to clear my throat. Harry, to my surprise, gave me a look that said, _'Oh, please, I know you're not sorry…but good girl.'_ "Now, concerning the topic of impersonation being illegal….what will you do with me?" I asked, hiding the fact that I was scared.

Gabriel's eyes went wide and he looked at Harry. "Please sir, be merciful!" he begged.

Harry placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, boy, I'm sure _you_ will thank me for this." Harry sighed and looked at me. "Sarah, I actually want to thank you for what you did as I believe it was actually very honorable. However, we've decided that perhaps it's time you went back home. You've done more than we could ever ask for but things are about to get even worse around here, and I don't think you should be caught up in it."

My mouth fell open. "But, sir, please-" I started.

My father cut me off. "It isn't open for debate Sarah. You leave tomorrow. This is no place for you. I said that from the very beginning and now you've very much made me regret my decision to let you stay. I'm sorry dear, but I can't risk you getting hurt again." He said. I sat up this time, ignoring the pain and pulling the blanket tighter around me.

Gabriel reached out and tried to force me back down to a laying position. "Sarah, no, you have to be careful!" he said.

I shoved his hand away. "Father, please, I don't want to leave. I feel better being here with you and Gabe. If I was home I'd worry myself sick." I argued.

"Sarah. It's been decided." He said. He gave me a look that ended the argument. I was to leave. "Your things have been packed. Ben has sent Thomas to come and get you. He'll be here by tomorrow morning."

"So soon?" I asked.

"Well, you've been unconscious for a day and a half now." Gabe informed me. I was surprised to hear this.

I looked down at the ground. Harry placed a comforting hand on my head. "I'm sorry, Sarah. We'll all miss you very much." He said. I nodded and he gave me a half-hearted smile. He ruffled my hair a bit, like he did when I was younger. He looked at my father and then waited for him to speak.

"I suppose the two of us will leave you to rest now." My father said. He and Harry gave me one last sad look and then left. I was now alone with Gabriel.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. I didn't want to go. "Please Sarah, don't cry." Gabriel begged.

"I don't want to leave Gabe!" I exclaimed.

"I know. I don't want you to go either." He was lying through his teeth now. He'd never wanted me here in the first place.

I bit back more tears, refusing to let him see my cry. "Yes you do, you liar." I said.

He sighed and nodded. "Fine. I do. I don't like the thought of you being so close to danger. When I'm in the midst of a battle all I can think about is what would happen if they attacked camp. What would happen to you?" he said.

I was silent, again looking at the ground. "I'll miss you." I said.

"Believe me, I'll miss you probably more." He said. He gave me a half smile. "I suppose I did enjoy your company…even if I didn't show it." He said.

"Well you _did_ ignore me until a few days ago." I said.

"Trust me, I wasn't ignoring you. I just didn't talk to you. I still kept my eye on you every chance I got." He said. I let myself giggle at that. "Oh, by the way, thanks for getting blood on my riding breeches." He said, holding them up. This time I full on laughed.

"Thanks for letting me borrow them." I said.

"Borrow? More like stole!" he said. I grinned. "Oh well, I need a new pair anyway."

"Yes, I imagine those are a bit small considering that fit me without much help. Though. I still need to tie a rope around the top to keep 'em up and they're a bit long." I said.

He nodded. "Well then, you should get some rest." He said. I agreed with a nod and lie back down. He smiled at me and then, surprising me to no end, leaned down and kissed me cheek. He gave me a smile and then walked out. I smiled to myself and then closed my eyes, though with my heart racing and the pain in my shoulder sleep did not come easy.

The next morning was the fateful day I had to leave. Thomas had arrived and my father and Gabriel had packed my things into the carriage. Though, there wasn't much for them to pack. I had decided that morning, finding that I could still walk with ease and the pain was subsiding, that I would try to leave camp looking well put together and proud. I found a dark blue dress, the color of the uniform jackets the men wore, laid out for me. It had white lacings and trim. It was dress I recognized as my own, however with a few adjustments. Someone, probably Cook, had taken fabric from a uniform jacket and lined the cuffs and the corset piece with red and also sewed on brass buttons. I smiled at that and pulled it on. I decided to not wear my mob cap but to instead let my freshly washed blonde curls fall about my shoulders and down the center of my back. I pinned back my bangs which were cut at an angle and laced up my brown boots underneath my skirts. I sighed as I pulled a white shawl around my shoulders and walked out the flaps of my tent.

"Well, Lieutenant, don't you look wonderful." Harry said offering me and arm. I gladly took it and we started to walk away from the now empty white tent.

I grinned. "Thank you, Colonel Burwell." I said.

He asked, as we walked, "Do you like the adjustments we made to the dress?" he asked, feigning formality.

"I do, Colonel. I will absolutely treasure this gown. Who came up with the design?" I asked.

"I did. However, Cook did the sewing." He said.

"I must say that was rather ingenious of you." I replied. He grinned and we both looked forward. My father, Cook, Gabriel, and even Warren Carter were waiting for me. I gave them a small smile. Someone was missing I thought, until Thomas hopped out of the back of the carriage. I smiled again and then we were right in front of them.

"Well, well, well….look at you." Cook said.

I smiled. "Thank you for doing this." I said, regarding the dress. She smiled and nodded. I look at Warren. "I'll miss working with the both of you." I said.

"We'll certainly miss the help." Warren said with a laugh. He and cook hugged me. I turned and looked right past Gabriel, seeing the smile that had previously been on his face fade out of the corner of my eye, I nearly felt guilty. I was just saving him for last. I grinned at Thomas and then wrapped him in a hug, being careful of my shoulder.

"Look at you! You've grown so much in a year!" I exclaimed. He was nearly as tall as me. I let go of him and saw him smile proudly.

"Missed you, Sarah." He said. I ruffled his hair and then turned back to Harry. I thought I heard Gabriel sigh but perhaps not.

I looked at him with a noble smile. "Colonel, thank you for letting me come along with you for the past year. I'm glad I got the chance to do what most women don't. I'll miss serving under you, even if only as a seamstress and nurse, sir." I said.

He grinned and rolled his eyes. "Oh, come here." he said. I smiled and wrapped him in a hug as well. "You be good for Ben, now."

"I will." I said with a laugh. He patted my back caringly. I did an about face so that I was facing Gabriel. His smile reappeared but I turned away from him once more to face my father and it was once more gone.

Before I could even speak my father pulled me into the tightest hug possible. I wanted to cry out in pain because of my shoulder but I bit my lip. "You be good. No more dangerous stunts, hear? I'll miss you so much darling. Take care of your brother and write to me." He said.

"I will, father, I promise." I said.

"I love you, dear. I'll be home soon." He said.

"I love you too." I answered. He hesitantly let go of me and finally I turned to Gabriel, who was now leaning against the cart with his arms crossed, looking the other way. I cleared my throat. He turned to look at me.

"Hmph. About time." He said.

I grinned. "Right, well, good bye then Lieutenant Martin." I said, pretending I was turning to climb up on the wagon. His eyes went wide.

"Sarah!" he shouted.

I grinned and faced him again, pulling him into a hug, laughing all the while. He picked me up and spun me and set me down once more. "I'll miss you." I said, again.

"I'll write every day." He said. Though I knew it wasn't true, that I'd probably only get one letter a week from him if I was lucky, I smiled.

"I suppose that'll have to do." I said with a grin. Then, to _his_ surprise, I placed a kiss on _his _cheek. It was nothing more than a friendly token….I think. His eyes opened even wider and he grinned. My father cleared his throat. I gave them each a smile. "We'll be off now I guess."

"Right." Thomas said. He said goodbye to Gabriel. I gave them all one more smile, hiding my sadness at having to go. When Thomas was finished he helped me up into the carriage, which was really more of a sled, and then climbed up front so he could drive.

There was a chorus of goodbyes as he flicked the reigns. I yet again held back tears and waved as we rode off back to the road.

It was around 8:00 that night when we arrived at the Martin's. Nathan, Samuel, and Nicholas ran up to us only to be hollered at by Abigail. Thomas brought the horses to a stop then got out and helped me down. Ben stood on the porch with the other children smiling and waving at me. I gave Nathan and Samuel each a hug then picked up my brother.

"Sarah! Sarah!" Nicholas yelled as I hugged him to me.

"Boy you've gotten big!" I exclaimed, setting him down. He and Samuel took my hands and started leading me towards the porch. I looked back at Thomas who was carrying my bags. "Oh I can take those, Thomas." I said.

"No need, I've got them." He said with a smile.

When we were at the stop of the porch steps I let go of the boys' hands and let Ben hug me. I winced as he squeezed my shoulder and he let go. "Oh, sorry, I forgot you were hurt." He said.

I smiled and hugged him again. "I'm fine." I said. He kissed the top of my head in a fatherly way. I smiled at him and then looked at Margret and Susan. I smiled at Margret and gave her a hug and then pick up Susan to hug her. "Good to see you girls. Where's William?" I asked. I felt a tug on my skirt, as if on cue. I turned to see William, the youngest Martin boy…and by far the tiniest. I hugged him as well and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hi William, have you been a good boy?" I asked with a smile. He nodded. I let Abigail hug my shoulders and gave her a smile then turned to Ben.

"We're really glad to have you back." He said.

"Thanks Mr. Martin." I said.

"For the thousandth time, just call me Benjamin." He said. I smiled and gave him a nod. "So, you can room with the younger girls or if you like, Gabriel's room is open. He motioned to the rest of the kids. "As you can see, we don't really have a guest room." He said.

I giggled. "Alright. I'll just stay in Gabe's room." I said. I turned to Thomas to get my bags. "Here I'll take 'em." I said, reaching out to for them.

"Don't worry, Sarah, I've got it." He said.

I grinned. "Alright then." I said and he started to carry them inside. Benjamin motioned for us all to go back inside. One of their workers brought the horses to the stables. We walked inside the warm house. I was happy to see the familiar furnishings.

"We can go over to your house tomorrow morning to collect the rest of your things." Benjamin said.

"Thank you." I said. He gave me a nod and I followed Thomas upstairs to Gabe's room. I smiled foolishly at the familiar wooden door. The brown paint was cracked as it had been for a while. I couldn't believe I hadn't been in this place for a year. Thomas set down a bag and opened the door and we entered Gabe's room. I looked around, still smiling foolishly as Thomas sat my things down. I knew Thomas was going to have tons of questions and I would of course answer them all, but for right now he just stood there rocking on his heels while I looked around Gabriel's room. I had never _really_ given it a good look. I spotted something on the wall and recognized it instantly. I buried my face in my hands and blushed. "Oh God…..I can't believe that is still here…" I said.

"What?" Thomas asked. I pointed at the item. He grinned. "What is it?"

"A drawing I did when I was six. I gave it to Gabriel. I can't believe he still has it…ugh, so embarrassing." I said.

Thomas chuckled. "Yeah, he'd had it forever. I've never really looked at it before." He said, walking closer to it. "Wow, I don't think art is your thing." He said.

"I was six!" I exclaimed. He shrugged. "I'm actually quite a good artist, thank you." I said, sticking out my tongue.

He grinned. "I'm sure." He said. Though I couldn't tell if it was sincere. I took a deep breath, shook my head, and sat down on the bed. Thomas held his hands behind his back and rocked on his heels again. "So…." He started. Here it comes. "So you got a gun sot wound huh? Can I see? What was the battle like? Did you kill any redcoats? Are there lots of battles?" He went on and on.

As tired as I was, I was glad to see Thomas again. I gave him a smile and then set to work answering each and every question.

**(A/N) Okay so I had some extra time. You guys are okay with two updates in one day….right? Alright well I'll try to have a new chapter up by tomorrow at least. Fall sports have a meeting tomorrow so I don't know when I'll be home. Maybe I can get it up before I leave. Thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 7

The months dragged by, slowly. Days dragged out. Boredom mixed with worry and stress is a deadly combination. My only salvation was the weekly letter from Gabriel. He would write to the whole family but also add a smaller one that was just for me. They were usually sealed with candle wax, which was a nice touch. I'd started to keep them as sort of a collection. I tied them all together and put them in a drawer on my jewelry box. It had a special little gold key and I kept it locked. No that the letters were anything I needed to hide, don't get the wrong idea. But they were special to me. As were the ones I got from my father. Though they came less frequently….in fact they soon stopped. That worried me even more. However, my father is strong as can be. Something told me he was alright…but I'd prefer a letter.

One morning I walked downstairs to see Thomas reading a letter at the table. I smiled, knowing it was either from Charlotte or Gabriel. And since a letter from Charlotte the day before, it had to be Gabriel's. "Morning, Thomas. Is the letter from Gabriel?" I asked, just to make sure.

He looked up at me. He grinned deviously. "You bet." He said.

A tad confused, I replied, "Well um…did he send something for me?" I asked.

"Yep." He said, still smiling almost maliciously.

"Can I have it?" I asked.

"Oh, when I'm done reading it." He said smugly.

My eyes went wide. Why did he find it so funny? What had Gabriel written? "Thomas give it to me, please." I said. He shook his head and got up from the table, still reading. "Thomas!" I shouted.

He grinned. "My, my, this is so adorable!" he said teasingly.

"THOMAS!" I exclaimed, louder. I reached across the table, trying to snatch it from him. He chuckled and took off out the door. I chased him, lifting up my skirt to run faster. We ran down the porch steps into the field. "THOMAS MARTIN! GIVE IT HERE OR ELSE!" I shouted, unable to think of a good threat.

He dashed over to where his father and a few workers were playing in the field. Nathan and Samuel ran to see what the fuss was about. Thomas stopped and kept reading. Ben looked up at the lot of us, a bit confused. I caught up and reached out to grab it but Thomas turned his back to me. "Thomas!" I cried desperately. I couldn't reach it. He held me back with one hand and held the letter out away from me, while still reading it.

"Oh, my dear Sarah! I miss you more than I can say. I long to be home so I might see you again. It's been almost 4 months! Oh I love you! I love you soooo much!" Thomas said, pretending to read.

"HE DIDN'T WRITE THAT THOMAS!" I shouted. The younger boys laughed.

"He didn't have to! We all know it!" Thomas exclaimed. I felt my cheeks getting hot.

"Shut up you little brat! Give me the letter!" I said angrily. Margret was now by my side.

Thomas grinned. He started to sing. "Gabe loves Sarah! Gabe loves Sarah!" over and over again. The younger boy laughed even harder.

"Stop it Thomas! He does not!" I cried.

"So what if he does? I think it's very sweet!" Margret said, I suppose trying to be helpful.

"He doesn't though, Margret." I said calmly to her.

"Hey, Meg, it'll be even sweeter when he comes home and gives her a biiiiiig kiss!" Thomas said in a sickly sweet voice.

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted and I practically tackled him to the ground. He still played the game of keep away with the letter.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me off of Thomas lifting me in the air. "Alright alright…enough." Ben said calmly, setting me down away from Thomas who got to his feet with a devious grin. Ben turned looked at him and shook his head. "Okay Thomas, we all know you're just jealous because you like Sarah too." He said with an equally devious expression. Thomas blushed and crossed his arms.

"Do not…." He said. The other children laughed.

Ben snatched the letter from him and handed it to me. "There you go, dear." He said.

"Thank you, Benjamin." I said, glaring at Thomas.

"Okay children, back to work. Thomas, beat it." Benjamin said. The children obeyed and I was left alone with Benjamin and the workers. He held his hands behind his back and looked around and then curiously back at me. "Out of curiosity…._did_ he say-" He started.

"NO!" I exclaimed, turning and marching inside. Of course he didn't! Gabe and I were just friends. I sighed and went back up to Gabriel's room to read his letter for real. I shut and locked the door so I wasn't disturbed. Thomas and badly wrinkled the parchment and even torn it slightly but no matter. I had to hear the news of what was going on.

_Dear Sarah,_

_ I was glad to receive your last letter, right on time as always. Odd to say that as we both know you are almost never on time…for anything. Sorry, I'm kidding! Anyway, it was good to hear that things are alright back home. I'm happy Nathan got the birthday present I sent him, and I'm sure Thomas has been a pest lately, but then again…what's new? Ha! Sarah, in your last later you spoke of everyone except yourself and honestly, that's who I wish to hear about most. _

_ We miss you very much here at camp. I think I realize now that female company is what keeps us men sane. Spending too much time together without interaction with the opposite gender can really drive us mad. Tensions are of course high as always, even worse now that it has begun to warm up. Colonel Burwell would like to say hello, as would your father. He's also very sorry he hasn't had much time to write lately. He does miss you very much. Things have been hectic however. Typhus is raging through the ranks now. Men call it "camp fever". Men drop like flies every day._

_I myself have not been hit with it, and for that I consider myself lucky. To answer the question in your last letter, I am doing well, I suppose. I'd be better off home with you and the others. However, I think this was the right choice. Anyway, on the topic of luck, I can't help thinking about that day where you dressed like a soldier and tried to fight. I realize, if you hadn't spoken to me, making me turn to look at you, I'd be dead and gone. That cannon ball would have taken off my head. It's odd to think, unnerving really. I was thinking, and this may sound rather childish, but perhaps that little superstition your father told us all those years ago about catching a fire-fly and becoming lucky was true. Perhaps you're a living good luck charm._

_Well, I've run out of time to write for today. Please respond soon._

_ Your loving best friend,_

_Gabriel._

I stared at the letter for a moment. Did he really remember? It was nearly 15 years ago. That night when they first discovered the little lightning bugs and the secret about them "being luck", according to my father. _I _hardly remembered. It surprised me that _he_ did. I slowly folded up the letter, still thinking. I picked up the small gold key that unlocked the drawer. I quickly unlocked it and pulled out the packet of letters, adding this one to it and slowly replaced it. I locked it gingerly and then sat down at the small desk in the corner. I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and inkwell and started to scribble my reply.

The other thing that forced me to stay sane and calm was Benjamin. He needed it. He needed me to give support on the days that he got really down. He was still upset about Gabriel taking off like he did. I often offered a comforting word when I saw he was a bit down. He told me he felt like he was losing his family. I had to assure him constantly that Gabriel would be coming home soon. That this war would be over before he knew it. When Thomas was done reading the letter to his brothers and sisters I would take it and if Benjamin was in the mood, I'd read him Gabriel's words.

An example of this was one night when we'd realized we'd fallen behind on the planting of the south field. Benjamin came in hollering at Nathan and Samuel. He thought they spent too much time slacking off and swimming. He sent them upstairs for the night and then sat down with a huff. I knew tonight was not a good night to read Gabriel's latest letter because that would only make him more agitated. I sat down in a chair near him. He rubbed his temples. "What is it Sarah?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing." I said calmly.

He looked at me warily. "Okay…" he said.

"You know, what I like to do when I'm stressed?" I asked.

"I'm not stressed." He said.

"I never said you were." I said. "Anyway, I like to write when I'm stressed." I said.

He shook his head. "Sarah, I am in no mood for this. I'm not writing to Gabriel. It's his fault we're behind on the planting. We needed his help this year!" Ben said.

I sighed. "He'd really like to hear from you." I said.

"If he wanted to hear me talk, he should have stayed home to listen in person." He replied.

"Come on, Benjamin. He's your son!" I exclaimed.

"Not anymore!" Ben responded.

"What, now you've disowned him?" I asked unbelievingly.

Ben shook his head. "No, I mean, he obviously doesn't need me anymore." He said.

I was quiet for a minute. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Benjamin…..he does need you. Now more than ever. Will you deny him you wisdom now? Now that he truly does need it? You know better than anybody that being a soldier is tough on a young man. You miss home, you miss your family, you miss hearing those kind wise words your father speaks. They are your guide….and when you're a soldier….they aren't there. And it is at that time that you truly need guidance." I said. He looked slightly intrigued. "Please, Benjamin, pick up the quill and ink and write to your son. Tell him what you wish you could tell him in person. I guarantee your stress will slip down your pen and into the ink, leaving you to be at peace."

He sighed and snatched a piece of paper and a quill. "You should be a politician." He said. "You could convince a horse it was a fish." I laughed but he looked unamused.

I stood, patted his shoulder, bid him goodnight, and then scampered off to Gabriel's room. Needless to say, by the next morning, Benjamin felt much, much better.

Letters continued coming and going from Gabriel. I found myself drowning in his words as often as possible, finding my own escape from the bloody battles that were upon us. I walked out onto the porch. Thomas was reading the latest letter to his siblings. I leaned in the doorway. "_Pray for me. But above all pray for the cause, your loving brother Gabriel."_ He finished.

I smiled slightly but it disappeared as Ben slipped past me, shaking his head frustrated.

Later that afternoon we were all working in the fields when we heard a horse whinny. Ben and I looked up to see Nathan and Samuel chasing after a freed mare. They were heading towards the river. Abigail saw this and became slightly worried. "Margret you go get your brothers up here right now." She said. Margret ran after them.

Things were quiet. Ben stood up and pulled a pistol out of a bag that hung off the tiller. "Benjamin?" I asked, confused as to why he needed it. He motioned for me not to worry and then followed the children down.

We all waited impatiently for them to return and that they did. This time, not a one of them was smiling. Margret looked shaken. Nathan led the horse into the barn and Samuel walked silently up the steps. Ben returned to me and motioned for me to follow him.

"My god!" I exclaimed with a gasp, my hand flying to my mouth. I looked upon the river. Its normally clear glistening water was now mixed with blood. Dead soldiers floated in the current. They were Brits.

"Don't tell Susan or William but especially not Thomas. He'll get the younger kids worked up." Ben said. I nodded. He put an arm around my shoulders and urged me away.

I acted as though everything was fine. Margret and I began to set the table until we heard a loud bang and saw a flash of light. "Thunder?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said. We walked out of the dining room and met up with everyone else on the porch.

"6 pounders….lots of 'em." Ben said, his arm around William. The thought of cannons so close by made me shudder. I hated cannons. They were no good what so ever.

"How far away?" Samuel asked.

Ben hesitated. "Oh, they're a long way off. They're most likely headed the other direction." He lied. I knew better, and he knew it too. He glanced at me with a look that said to keep them calm at all costs. At that moment Thomas came out of the house with two muskets. "What're you doing?" Ben asked. Before Thomas could answer he ordered, "Put those back in the house."

"But if-" Thomas tried.

"Must I tell you again?" Ben asked. Thomas sighed and brought them back in. "What do you say we all stick in close to the house tonight?" We all agreed. The children filed back inside.

"Will they come?" I asked when they were out of earshot.

"Most likely." He answered grimly.

I was silent for a while. "We'll keep them away from the windows. Hopefully they won't come through here." I said. Ben nodded and we went back inside.

As the children and I sat down for supper, Ben stayed in his study. I ate in silence, mostly tending to the younger ones. "We'll have to fight them off." Nathan started.

"Won't father do that?" asked Samuel, worriedly.

"They'll probably kill us men," Nathan said and then looked at me, "and do Lord knows what to you women."

"Nathan!" I scolded. He shoved a spoonful of potatoes in his mouth and grinned. Samuel did the same but hid it.

I looked at Margret and Susan. "Stay away from boys, alright?" I said, exasperatedly, recalling how Gabriel was when he was Nathan's age. Margret smiled and Susan scrunched up her nose.

In the silence that followed we heard the hammer of a gun click as it was cocked. We froze and our expressions turned grave.


	9. Chapter 8

"Slowly turn." came Benjamin's voice from the hallway. I got up slowly and Nathan and I moved towards it. I was unable to see the face of the man Benjamin held at gunpoint in the darkness. He turned slowly around to face Ben.

"Father…" the man mumbled slowly and quietly._ Gabriel! _Benjamin rushed to catch him as his knees gave out. I was right there to. Thomas rushed over with a lit candle.

"ABIGAIL! BANDAGES AND WATER, FAST!" Ben shouted. I helped him get Gabriel into a room with more light. Thomas started firing questions at Gabriel until I gave him a silencing glance.

Gabriel moaned as we helped him to lie down on a small bed. "Have you seen any redcoats?" he asked, difficulty in his voice.

"Not yet." Ben answered. Abigail brought us the supplies we needed. "Thank you." He said. The he added, "The children…please." Abigail herded them out. "Thomas, go help her."

Reluctantly, Thomas followed. "Perhaps I should-" I started.

Gabriel cried out in pain and grabbed my wrist, silencing me. "No!" he exclaimed, wincing.

"He's right. I need your help." Ben said. I nodded. Ben tore open Gabriel's shirt. I gasped as I saw the deep, red gash on his stomach. "Jesus…" Ben mumbled. I took one of the cloths that was in the bowl of warm water and wrung it out, staying calm as I could. I dabbed at the gash gently, but Gabriel still winced. I set to work cleaning the wound while he and Ben talked. "What happened?" Ben asked.

"Agh….we got into a skirmish with some redcoats. Our lines broke. The Green Dragoons cut us to bits." He started.

"So this is a saber wound then?" I said to no one in particular.

Gabriel nodded though. "I was given these dispatches. As I left, I saw the Virginia regulars surrender. The Dragoons rode in on 'em…killed 'em all." He paused. He was breathing heavy. I wiped a speck of dirt from the gash. "Agh! Jesus!" he cried out.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed.

He shook his head as if to say it wasn't my fault and then he found and squeezed my free hand. "I have to get these dispatches to Elysburg." He said, trying to sit up.

Ben pushed him back down. "You're in no condition to ride." He said in a very fatherly tone.

"I can't stay here! It's not safe for-" Gabriel was cut off by a loud gun shot outside, closer than before. Ben and I exchanged glances.

"You go. I've got him." I said.

"Don't let him up." Ben said, standing.

I gave Gabriel a look. "Trust me, I won't." I assured them both. Ben got up and left to go see.

"Sarah, please. It's not safe." Gabriel begged.

"I don't care. You're not going anywhere." I said. In all the time I'd spent doing first aid at the military camp, Gabriel was one soldier I'd never worked on. "Abigail!" I called. She didn't answer. She must have been upstairs. Instead Thomas peeked around the doorway. "Get me something for Gabe to drink." I ordered.

"What should I get?" he asked.

"Something strong." I said and he disappeared into the kitchen. I pulled apart the very bottom of Gabriel's shirt and then slipped it off his shoulders and then off his arms. His breathing was still heavy. He watched my every move.

"Will you have to stitch it?" he asked. I saw a hint of fear in his eyes. I inspected the gash more closely.

It was deep, but not too deep. It could heal on its own with time. I shook my head. "No, bandages will do." I said. He looked slightly relieved.

Thomas entered again soon. "We don't have any brandy or anything. All we had was corn-whiskey." He said.

"That'll do." I said. I took it from him and handed him the flask. He took a sip and a look appeared on his face that made me think he was going to spit it out. "Swallow." I ordered. He did so and I imagine it burned. Gabriel wasn't really much of a drinker. He especially wasn't a fan of whiskey. Helping him sit, I took the bandages and began wrapping his stomach. Blood soaked through the first couple layers so I kept wrapping. He stifled cries of pain and pursed his lips. "I'm sorry." I said for a thousandth time.

"Don't be." He said through gritted teeth. I finally finished and pinned the end of the bandage. I helped him to lie down. Gunshots continued to ring outside. One particularly loud one made me jump. "It's alright." Gabriel said calmingly. It was odd he was the one comforting me at a time like this. I pushed my bangs out of my face and picked up a new cloth. I dabbed his cheek and saw a layer of dirt and sweat disappear.

"You're filthy." I said, trying to lighten he mood.

"Gee thanks." He said sarcastically.

I smiled slightly. "And when was the last time you cut your hair?" I asked.

His laugh was labored. "Haven't." he answered.

"I liked it better short." I told him.

"I see." He said. I couldn't bring myself to full on smile. I wiped across his forehead with the cloth and around the rest of his face and then cleaned the dirt and dried blood from his neck. I sighed, fully aware he was still watching me. I wiped away a spot of dirt from his collar bone and then dropped the rag back in the water.

I met his eyes and wiped my thumb across his cheek gently. I sighed. "Well, not quite clean but better than before I suppose…." I said.

He grinned. "Stop acting like my mother." He said.

I smiled and stood up. "I'll have Abigail lay out some clean clothes for you, but for right now get some rest." I told him. "Good night." With that I turned to leave but he again caught my wrist. He slowly pulled me down closer to him until our noses nearly touched.

"You could stay…." He said.

I looked deep into his eyes. I was less than an inch from his lips and he knew it. I took a deep breath and pushed his hand off my wrist, standing up. "Get some sleep, Gabriel." I said and left the room, blowing the candle out on the way.


	10. Chapter 9

Soldiers from both armies lay at my feet, bleeding and moaning. It was almost more than I could bear. Ben walked around helping whoever he could. The children tended to hurt men as well. I, on any other occasion, would not have thought to help the fallen British but looking at them now…..they were so young….so like our men. Hell, most of them could not be any older than I.

"Lord…please help me! Don't let me die!", one very young boy, no older than 16 cried out in pain as he lay on the ground. He was a British regular. I quickly knelt down beside him.

"What is it? What hurts?" I asked. He was covered in so much blood that I could not tell where his wound was.

"Oh my arm, miss! I took a musket ball in my arm!" He cried out. The poor thing. Tears of fear and pain started streaming down his face. I unbuttoned his jacket and carefully peeled it off, soaking my hands with blood. I wiped them on my apron. The boy was getting dizzy.

"Thomas! Thomas, quickly! Come help me!" I shouted. Thomas ran over and sat my side. He handed me cloths but I quickly took the knife from his belt. I picked up a small stone and placed it between the boy's teeth. "Bite on that it'll help while I'm taking the ball out." I explained. He nodded and winced. I squeezed his hand and then stuck the knife in to the bullet whole and began prying out the musket ball. He screamed through his teeth as he bit down on the stone. I made quick work of it as it had not gone in too deeply. I took the rags from Thomas and started wiping away the blood and dirt. Thomas brought me a damp rag so that I could clean the wound before wrapping it. Infections could cause gangrene and kill just as well as a bullet. I cleaned the surface of his skin until it was shiny and pink then wrapped the wound tightly.

The boy had lost much blood however. He was even dizzier. "Oh lord…..am I dead? You….you must be an angel…" he said. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Something like that." A voice came from beside me. It was Gabriel. I hadn't seen him since last night. He grinned at me and I returned it.

Then I looked at the boy. "You lay back and rest now. You'll be alright." I told him.

"Do you promise?" he asked.

I patted his hand. "I promise."

Gabriel looked at me and we both stood up. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Please tell me you do not intend to return." I said. We'd been so busy with the boy that we hadn't noticed the large brigade of new British soldiers that had flooded the Martin's property to reclaim their wounded and to thank us. We let go of each other and he looked into my eyes. I searched him for an answer to my question but he remained silent and then looked at his feet. Suddenly there was the sound of galloping horses. We both looked to the side. Men were riding in; more Brits…They were led by a tall black haired man. He had sharp features and snaky blue eyes. These were not regular soldiers, these were British Dragoons. "Gabriel, hide." I ordered him, my eyes now wide.

We raced to the deck with the rest of Gabriel's family. The leader of the Dragoons rode up to the officer in charge of the freshly dispatched regulars who came to take the wounded British men. "Colonel Tavington, sir." The officer acknowledges him. Gabriel stands behind Thomas and his father, trying his best to not look suspicious. "These people gave our soldiers care and-" the officer is not allowed to finish.

"Fire the house and barns. Let it be known if you harbor the enemy, you will lose your home." This Colonel Tavington orders. We all, including the officer, stood in silent shock. They begin preparing to burn the Martins' home. A soldier saunters up to Tavington and hands him Gabriel's case.

"Rebel dispatches, sir." He informs the colonel. No one speaks, no one moves.

"Who carried this?" Tavington inquires. No one speaks up. He glares and looks around and then repeats angrily, "Who carried this?!"

"I did, sir." Gabriel's voice pipes up from behind me. The man stares him down. He walks past us. I open my mouth to cry out but Thomas grabs my wrist and squeezes it. "I was wounded, these people gave me care. They have nothing to do with the dispatches." Gabriel lies.

"He is a spy. Take him back to Camden, hang him, and put his body on display.", Tavington orders. Gabriel tries his best not to look frightened as two soldiers restrain him and force him forward.

"You can't!" I scream. Tavington looks at me with a mixture of surprise and spite.

Ben rushes over to him and pleads, "Colonel he is a dispatch rider and that's a marked case! He cannot be held as a spy!"

Tavington grins, "We are not going to hold him we're going to hang him."

"Colonel please, I-" Ben tries but Gabriel quietly says "father" as way of begging him to stop. Ben stops talking.

"Oh I see….he's your son," Tavington realizes, "Well perhaps you should have taught him something of loyalty."

"Colonel, I beg you. By the rules of war-", again Ben is cut off.

Tavington points a handgun in his face. "Would you like a lesson sir, in the rules of war?!" he says, pulling the hammer back. Ben stands bravely but silently. Tavington turns the gun on us. "Or perhaps your children would." He grins evilly.

Abigail and I stand protectively in front of the children.

"No! No…no lesson is necessary…" Ben says, defeated. He looks at Gabriel and then walks back to the porch.

"Father you have to do something!" Thomas cries out when he gets to the steps.

"Be quiet." Ben orders.

Tavington shouts more orders and Gabriel is bound by his hands to the back of the wagon. Tavington orders that the black servants of the Martins will be taken back with them. Abigail is dragged away from us and the children cry out. Thomas looks around frantically.

"Sir, what of the rebel wounded?" the officer from earlier asks Tavington.

He pauses before answering. "Kill them.". British soldiers line up and prepare to shoot the wounded rebels. I look away as the guns go off and the continentals fall dead. Then my attention snaps back to Gabriel…and Thomas. Thomas breaks from the group of us on the porch and dashes towards Gabriel. I rush after him and yank him back to me before Tavington can fire. I bend down slightly so I'm level with him, gripping his shoulders.

"Go back to the porch!" I say. He begins shaking his head and disagreeing, tears flowing down his face. "Thomas, go to the porch!" I scream. Thomas finally obeys and goes back to the porch where his father attempts to console him. I turn and stare at Gabriel. Tavington begins to turn and leave but something comes over me. Without thinking I dash over to his horse and yank on the reins, tears now spilling from my eyes. "Let him go! Please sir I'm begging you! Let him go!" I scream. He looks down at me in disgust and then without warning, smacks me across the face with the handgun. I spin slightly and hit the ground.

"Sarah!" Gabe screams and the cart stops moving. Everything around me is spinning. A warm red liquid drips from my lips.

Tavington spit down at me but misses. "Stupid girl…. Get her up!" he orders. Two soldiers gently help me to my feet. Tavington grips my chin with his cold, thin fingers. "Stupid….but pretty." He grins evilly again. He looks at Gabriel. "She's your sister correct? No, no….she's your sweetheart. Ah, yes that's it." He taunts. Gabriel just stares him down with a look that's full of hatred.

"Get your hands off her you Bastard!" A voice from the porch calls. I know it's Thomas.

"Shut up, little boy or your brother just might out live you." Tavington replies. Ben covers Thomas's mouth. The soldiers have not let me go but everything has fallen silent.

I glower at him and speak up, my words slightly slurring. "I know who you are. The commander of the Green Dragoons….that band of British no-goods and murderers…" he narrows his eyes at me. "How does it feel, huh? How does it feel to know your judgment day will be a waste of God's time? How does it feel to _already_ know you're going to hell?"

His eyes went from arrow to wide. He looked me up and down. "Well, I suppose you would know wouldn't you?" he said after a few minutes of slightly stunned silence.

"Well I guess I'll see you there." I spat. With that he gave me a glare and turned to ride off. The British general that hand thanked us ordered I be let go by the Dragoons that held me. They obeyed and he motioned for me to go back to the porch. I stumbled up the steps, still dizzy, and Ben yanked me into his arms. He forced me to look up at him.

"Are you alright?!" he asked.

"Fine…" I lied. "We've gotta save Gabriel…" I said. Without a moment of hesitation Ben turned and ran back into the burning house.

"Stay here!" he ordered. I held the children back as we waited but something occurred to me. _The letters._

"I'll be right back!" I said.

"Sarah! Father said-" Thomas started but I was already inside. I rushed up the stairs and darted to Gabriel's room. I fumbled with the lock and key but finally got it open. I snatched the packet of letters and turned to leave but my eyes caught the picture on the wall. I tugged it down and ran back to the stairs, just in time to see them collapse.

Ben was already back outside, but it was Thomas that ran back in. "SARAH JUMP!" He shouted. I took a deep breath and obeyed. I closed my eyes until I felt myself fall into Thomas's arms. He set me down and the two of us rushed outside.

Benjamin grabbed my shoulders and shook me a bit. "What in the hell were you thinking?! I told you all to stay here!" he shouted.

"Benjamin!" I shouted. He stopped. "Gabriel…" I reminded him. He looked at a Susan and Margret.

"Margret, take Susan and William and go hide in the field. If we're not back by sundown, go to Aunt Charlotte's." he said. He turned and handed Nathan, Samuel, and I muskets and Thomas a pistol. "Follow me." He ordered.

We dashed through the woods as fast as we could until Ben decided to stop. "This is a good spot." He said. He crouched down and so did we. "Nathan, Samuel, I want you two to stay here. I'll fire first. I want you two to start with the officers and work your way down. Can you tell the difference?" he asked them.

"Yes father." They both said.

"What did I tell you two about shooting?" he asked.

"Aim small, miss small." They replied.

Ben nodded. "Boys….steady." With that he got up and led Thomas and I to a different spot. "You two start with regular soldiers and work your way up, got it? Good. Thomas, after your first shot I want you to reload for Sarah. If anything happens to me, go back and take the children to Charlotte's. Both of you be rational. No bolting off to help Gabriel. If you do as I say, he'll be fine." Ben said. We nodded. "I'll fire first." He reminded us.

Ben got up and went and stood behind a tree. After a few seconds of silence we heard horses and a carriage. A split second later we could see red figures coming up the road. Ben looked over at us and nodded. They marched past Nathan and Samuel. That's when we saw Gabriel. Thomas and I looked at each other and then back at the road. When they were a little past Ben he turned around the side of the tree, aimed, and shot the lead officer. He fell right off his horse and the rest of the men beat to lines, aiming and firing into the woods.

Thomas and I aimed at two soldiers and shot them down. My heart skipped a beat at the realization I'd just killed somebody but I pushed the thought aside. Thomas reloaded his musket and handed it to me. I shot, fired, and missed. He'd already reloaded the other musket and we switched so that he might reload the one I'd just shot. I shot again and took down another soldier. The Brits started firing at Nathan and Samuel. Ben jumped out and started yelling to get their attention. They fired at him but he hid.

After two more shots we were all out of musket balls. Without warning Ben took off down the bank into the chaos. He was now wielding a Cherokee tomahawk. Thomas and I watched in terror and wonder as Ben ran around slicing and killing British soldiers with the tomahawk. One man aimed a musket at him while his back was turned. Gabriel saw this and shoved the soldier backwards. The musket fired straight up in the air. The soldier turned and hit Gabriel in the stomach with the butt of his gun. Gabe cried out and doubled over. I gasped….a little too loudly. One soldier turned and fired in our general direction. I aimed the newly loaded gun and shot him down. I dropped the musket. _What was I doing?!_

Ben had nearly all of them dead or unconscious. Thomas and I watched as he fought flawlessly. There was only one left and he was holding Gabriel from behind with a knife to his throat. Ben knew us all too well. Thomas and I wanted to dash down there and save him but we'd been ordered to not do exactly that so we half-heartedly held each other back. Ben stared down the soldier and then swiftly, without giving anyone any time to think, he threw the tomahawk, sticking it in the man's head. He slid to the ground, nicking Gabriel's neck on the way. We started to rush down the hill, all four of us, to meet up with him. As we did one wounded soldier got up and took off towards the river. Ben grabbed his tomahawk and chased after him. Gabriel was holding the side of his neck. His collar was soaked in blood. I pulled his hands away and Nathan began to unbind them. I looked through the blood but found it was a small injury. We looked at each other in breathless silence and then hugged tightly.

"You idiot…why did you admit to carrying the dispatches?" I asked.

"I don't know." He answered.

We were startle by angered cries coming from over the bank. The 5 of us stood side by side and moved closer until we could see. Benjamin hacked away furiously at the soldier. Blood splattered all over his face and white shirt. We stood there, shocked by the display. Each of us wore an expression of terror and astonishment. Could this kind, gentle man I've known all my life be such a blood thirsty warrior? I glanced at Samuel and saw his horrified look. I quickly covered his eyes and pulled him to me but he'd already seen.

Benjamin finally let out all his anger and stood up. He was covered in freshly drawn, British blood. He turned and looked at us, realizing we'd seen it all. I couldn't hold eye contact with him and I looked down at the trembling Samuel. Ben looked down and started back up to us, wiping his blood covered face with his equally bloody sleeve.


	11. Chapter 10

We returned to the house silently, no one daring to speak even if we could find words to say. As we approached the smoldering pile of black ash that was one the Martin's beautiful home, Susan got up from the porch, it still being slightly intact, and ran over to us. She threw her arms around Gabriel. William stood in shock at the sight of his father and did not move. My brother sat silently on the porch and refused to look up. I walked over to him and Susan and took his hand and lifted her up with one arm the best I could. "Ben…?" I asked not bothering to finish because it was obvious what I would ask.

"We'll go to Charlotte's for now. Tend to the cut on Gabriel's neck while I ready the cart please." He answered blankly, staring off into the distance but at nothing particular. I set Susan down and let go of my brother's hand. Gabe began to unbutton his jacket and shirt collar.

I walked over to him and sighed. It was just a little nick but it was bleeding so I felt it needed tending. "We've got no bandages." He said. I reached down and tore a piece of my tattered apron off. "Sarah!" he exclaimed. I gave him a look that said 'shut up, I'm not in the mood'. He took the hint and shut his mouth.

"It's ruined anyway Gabriel and it doesn't matter," I started as I began to bandage him for the second time in the past 24 hours, "What matters is that we're all safe and no one is too badly hurt. Material items don't matter." I didn't really know why I said, or where the speech came from.

"You sound like my mother…." Gabriel trailed off. I glanced up at him quickly and then focused on the bandage. I sighed as I tied it off and then looked up at him for longer. I just shook my head sadly and laid my head on his chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine. My eyes were closed as if I was trying to block out the sadness all around us. We stood like that for a moment until we heard Ben call for us to get ready to go.

I did not ride on horseback with Gabriel this time. I took a seat solemnly in the cart and waited out the ride with most of the children leaning on me. Samuel hadn't spoken since he'd seen his father and it honestly worried me. He had this totally terrified look on his face the whole time, I worried that he may be scarred for the rest of his life because of today's events. I tried my best to comfort him but he would just turn away.

That evening we pulled up in front of Charlotte Selton's plantation home. She came out onto the porch with a smile but at the sight of us it faded and her hand flew to her mouth.

After the carriage had been taken she rushed us inside where we all bathed and changed into clothing. She lent me an old dress that was too small for her. I thanked her even though it was a bit small up top and squeezed my chest to no end. The only dress of mine that we'd been able to salvage was the dark blue one that Harry had had decked out like a continental's jacket. I suppose that was just luck of course. Soon after, Ben and Charlotte began putting the children to bed. Ben had already told her the events of the day and so she was careful to soothe each child as much as possible. I watched from the hallway as Nathan told his father eh was glad he'd killed the soldiers. Ben's face was one of terror but he hid it well. He turned to Samuel and was ready to say goodnight but Samuel simply turned away and covered his face. Ben was surprised and upset. He walked out of the room and sat on the stairs. Charlotte got to him before me.

I decided to go and find Gabriel. He hadn't changed out of his uniform and I hoped he had just been too caught up in helping to change and that was all. I didn't ask. "Hi Gabe…" I said tiredly sitting down next to him by the fire.

"Hi Sarah." He responded.

I fidgeted with the papers in my hands. "Um, Gabe…..I um…I salvaged this from your room…" I said. Handing him the drawing that I'd snatched off the wall in an attempt to save. He raised an eyebrow and took it curiously. He recognized a half second later and gave a full-on genuine smile. Just that was enough to make my heart leap. It was as if there was a golden glow about it, the way his lips curled up and created deep dimples. And, as I watched him, everything bad seemed to disappear. His happiness made me feel like a child again.

"Thank the lord….I'd thought I'd lost it." He spoke quietly but his voice was perky nonetheless. He looked the drawing over and over again and his smile only grew every time, until suddenly it disappeared. "I miss being that young and carefree.  
"You still could be…" I mumbled.

He gave me a look and put his arm around my shoulders unexpectedly. I was slightly stunned but let him anyway. "Oh, Sarah, you know that isn't true…." He answered. I was in no mood to argue so I changed the subject.

"I also managed to save these." I said, holding up the packet of letters tied with red ribbon.

"What are they?" he asked.

"All of the letters you sent me….I couldn't bring myself to throw them away." I explained. He smiled once more and that magic golden glow encompassed us once more, if only for a moment. A silence fell over us and we looked into the fire and he still did not release my shoulders from his arm…but I needed it. It was so comforting to have him beside me. In my mind I prayed and prayed he wouldn't leave again. I wanted this moment to last at least until the war was over.

My prayer went unanswered. "Gabriel, perhaps you should change and get cleaned up as well." came Charlotte's voice from the doorway. We both looked back at her over our shoulders. Secretly, I was disappointed but did not say anything.

"Oh, right, in one moment, Aunt Charlotte." Gabe responded.

"There's a clean shirt and trousers laid out for you in yours and Thomas's room." She said and then left without another word.

Gabriel looked over at me once more, leaning back on his hands. We sort of just looked at each other, I'm not quite sure what he was thinking but the thoughts running through my mind were actually silent prayers of thanks that he was alive and safe and sitting beside me. I hadn't seen him in so long and it certainly was not a joyous reunion. I just wanted to grab his hand and never let go so that he may not leave me…though I'd never say it. Gabriel was first to speak. "Sarah you know I've gotta go back-" I knew it was coming and cut him off.

"I will not discuss the matter now." I informed him. He closed his mouth, gave a short nod, and turned to go and change. I bit my lip, still sitting on the wooden floor and staring off into the distance at nothing. All at once I snapped out of it and got up, just in time to see Ben walk in. I stood up and met him in the doorway. "Are you alright?" I asked.

He looked at me in silence for a moment then looked down. "I've honestly no idea." Is all he said. I took his hand kindly and gave him a reassuring squeeze then released it.

"The important thing is we're all safe." I said.

"Except Abigail…and the other workers….they were family, Sarah." He said.

I sighed. "I know they were." I looked down at the floor sadly, not really knowing what to say.

Ben broke the silence, "Have you spoken to Gabriel?" he asked.

"No, I would not let him. I hope he is not foolish enough to go back." I answered.

"Oh, he won't be. I'll forbid it." Ben said.

_Yes because that worked so well last time, _I thought but did not say. "Very well, but can we keep the fighting to a minimum? We don't need it right now." I said.

Ben nodded. "You're right. Now, get some rest. Thank you for your help." He said.

I smiled and began to walk out of the room but stopped myself and gave him a quick hug that I know he appreciated. When he'd given me a smile I returned it and headed up tot eh room Charlotte had prepared for me.

Before going to sleep I decided to sit down and read through all the letters, most of them making me cry all over again. I was glad no one was around to see me in this state. The stories Gabriel had told in them were heart breaking and I'd been upset by them the first time through but now…now was even worse. Now that I'd witnessed a tragedy of my own…it brought back pangs of terror and soon it was too much.

I held one letter, the one that I found was my favorite, to my chest and began to weep. I felt horribly weak for it but at the same time it felt good. I rarely got a chance to be feminine, ever. With all of my male friends, lack of a female authority figure, my time spent as a soldier, and then helping Ben take care of his family there was simply no time to ever be a silly, care-free young girl. I suppose I was not that young anymore….by my age most girls had already found a suitor….but I hadn't even tried. Never even once had I stopped to look.

That thought made me even sadder and more tears spilled from my eyes, adding to my silent weeping. It was then that a figure appeared in the doorway of the small attic bedroom. Freshly cleaned, wearing crisp, washed clothing. "Sarah?" the voice came. I did not look up. The person walked over and sat beside me, wrapping me tightly in their arms and pulling me to them. "Sarah? Whatever is the matter?" Gabriel asked calmly.

"Please don't go Gabriel! Please!" I begged. I was yelling now and that was not good that meant that my sobbing was no longer quiet and now I was in danger of shaming myself. If anyone besides Gabriel saw me _crying_ I'd be labeled nothing more than an overly emotional female. However, that didn't matter to me at the moment. "You can't leave us again! You can't, Gabe! They've lost too much already! They need you! _I_ need you!" I shouted.

"Shhhh…shhhh….easy now…." He said soothingly, "It'll be okay Sarah, It'll all be okay." He promised rocking me back and forth a little now. He rested his hand on my cheek and wiped away a tear. My crying quieted down a lot. I started to sniffle and quiver like a child. "What's that?" he asked, prying the tear dampened letter from my hands. He let go of me with one arm and unfolded the parchment. He read for a moment and then nodded. "Ah yes, I was feeling rather poetic that day." He said with his trademark goofy grin that normally melted me right down in an attempt to cheer me. It didn't work. I just hiccupped and buried my face in his chest. Giving in he slipped his hand under my legs and picked me up bridal style then laid me down on my bed. He placed the letter back with the rest and then sat on the edge. He pulled the covers up over me and sighed. "Good night." He said in a caring tone, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. "Will you be alright?" he asked. I hesitated but then nodded slowly. He gave me a small smile and blinked then began to get up.

Without thinking I grabbed his hand. "Gabriel wait!" I said. He turned around and was at my side immediately. "Don't go…not yet…not 'til I'm a sleep at least." I said. He studied me for a moment but soon a knowing look came over him and he lie down on top of the covers next to me. Quite improper I must say, but then again when have I ever been proper? What would one more offence change? And so, with Gabriel by my side everything felt right, even though it wasn't….it was pretty close…closer than it had been in nearly a year…and I was thankful for that…andI found myself drift off to sleep easily.


	12. Chapter 11

My sense of partial comforted content left nearly as quickly as it came. I sat bolt upright in bed, awaking form a terrifying dream of that evil man they called Tavington. I was breathing heavy, my heart was pounding. I glanced around and calmed, realizing I was somewhat safe in Charlotte's plantation home. I found that Gabriel was now gone, having left at some period in the night. I looked at the blinded window and noted that the sun was hardly up. I could not bring myself to even replace my head upon the pillow and got up without even trying.

In my thin white shift with my blonde hair strewn about across my shoulders I made my way downstairs. Hearing quiet voices from the sitting room by the hearth Gabriel and I had made conversation in front of the night before; I made my way in that direction and came upon Charlotte and Benjamin. I thought I ought not to disturb them for they were quite obviously having a moment and so I started to turn and head the other way. However, as I did, Ben called me back. I turned on my heels and slowly walked back. "Good morning, Sarah." Charlotte said softly.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to disturb you." I said.

"No, no," said Ben, "you are not disturbing us. Come, sit." He said. I walked in obediently and took my place beside him on the couch. Charlotte, fully dressed and made up, continued to stand however. They resumed casual conversation until we heard footsteps at the doorway. Charlotte directed our attention to who it was. I looked back at Gabriel and so did Benjamin. Without a word Ben began discussing the "plan" with him while I got up and walked over by his side. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and at that instant I began to get suspicious. "We'll go to St. Helena. It's a….free slave island off the coast…right underneath the British's nose. They'll never think to looks there." Ben explained.

I thought he would continue but Gabriel spoke up. "I'm joining up with them." We all froze and stared at him in silence.

"Gabriel!..." Charlotte scolded in a reprimanding tone

"No, no your place is here now." Benjamin said as if it was completely obvious.

Gabriel did not hesitate. "I'm going back. I'm a soldier, it's my duty." He insisted.

I shoved him away. "Are you insane?!" I demanded and was ultimately ignored.

"No, your duty it to your family!" Ben said firmly, trying to not lose his calm. Gabriel looked at the three of us and then silently turned and headed down the hallway. Ben followed after angrily. "Don't you walk away from me, boy!" he finally raised his voice.

"I'm sorry, Father, I'll find you when this is over." Gabriel replied still making his way for the door.

"No! You're not going! I-I forbid you!" Ben shouted after him. Footsteps coming down the stairs signaled Thomas had decided to make an appearance.

"I'm not a child!" Gabriel exclaimed stopping and turning to face his father.

"You're my child!" Ben answered hardly letting him finish. The two fell silent and stared at each other as Charlotte and I stood side by side. Thomas remained on the bottom stair, waiting for something to happen.

Gabriel again glanced at each of us then back at Ben. "Goodbye, Father." He said and walked out the door where his horse was being held for him.

We all rushed onto the porch, the younger children stepped out onto the balcony. "Gabriel!" Ben tried but begrudgingly gave up.

I watched as he did it again….just walked off without even thinking about what he was leaving behind. Putting his pride in top priority. I couldn't bare to live through it twice. I dashed down the steps and just as he was beginning to mount his horse I grabbed his arm. "Wait!" I begged. He looked down at me and stood again normally. He would not allow me to speak before resting both hands on either of my shoulders and looking me in the eye.

"Sarah, nothing you can say will keep me from rejoining." He said all too seriously.

I looked at him with wide eyes and a straight line of a mouth. "How could you do this….not to just me, Gabriel, but your family? In their time of need, too. They've lost their house. They lost Abigail. They lost nearly everything, and you find going back to fight so your reputation is not damaged more important. In all the years we've known each other….I've never once seen you do something like that. You've changed…..and I do not like it." I said.

I expected an angered response or even just him turning and leaving without another word. However, he pulled a classic Gabriel and surprised me again. He instead leaned down and quickly brushed his lips against my own. My eyes went wide and my cheeks went red. "I'll be back." He said, squeezing my shoulders. He mounted the horse with practiced ease and then looked down again at me. "I promise." He added with a grin. Like that, he was off. Still in shock, I turned and ran a few feet after the horse but then stopped. The cool, early morning air was cold and harsh through the thin fabric of my shift. However, a tingly hotness travelled up and down me in little streaks thanks to the previous scene. With my mouth hanging slightly open and my arms across my chest, I turned to look at the other house residents who had watched it play out. They too all had a look of pure shock upon their face, especially the younger ones. Thomas in particular look the most caught off guard.

After a moment Ben's shock turned to one of dismay. He looked to Charlotte and spoke, "I'm losing my family." And with that he marched inside.

It was only a small while later that Benjamin had his bags packed and one of his nicest coats on. His horse was readied and we were all lined up waiting to say our goodbyes. However, there was only one thing on my mind to say but I had to wait to say it. He hugged and said goodbye to each of the younger children. Samuel gave in and, putting aside his anger with his father, hugged him as well. He shook Thomas's hand and told him that he was now the man of the house. Charlotte and I stood off to the side. He finally reached Susan. We all watched, hoping she would finally speak. "Susan? Goodbye?" Ben prodded. She remained silent. He sighed hugged her and kissed her cheek then looked at the two of us. "Sarah, please take care of the children…..and yourself." He said.

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine." I lied.

"Well, I worry about you." He said. I cracked a small grin. He hugged me and then turned to Charlotte. I still needed to say something but it wasn't quite the time. Ben and Charlotte looked awkwardly at each other. "Thank you." He said and then, not knowing what was appropriate, he settled for shaking her hand. He looked at the lot of us, nodded, and put on his cap then headed over to his horse. As he did I caught him and spoke quietly.

"I suppose there's no chance on Earth you'd let me come." I said.

"No." he said flatly, almost as if he'd been expecting me to ask.

I sighed and processed exactly what to say. "Ben, I think I've taken a long enough furlough." I said, reminding him I was already part of the army.

"I'm fairly sure that was more of an honorable discharge." He argued.

"Ben, please. I can't sit at home and worry about you and Gabriela and my father. You said you worried about me. Well, I'll have you know, worrying makes me sick. Would you like me to get sick?" I asked.

He looked em up and down. "Sarah….you can't fight. You _can't_."

"I'll be a medic." I offered.

"Yes and remember what happened last time you were 'just a medic'?" he said. I did indeed remember the bullet in my arm.

I made my eyes wide. "Please , Ben? Pleeeease?!" I begged.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine." He said shortly.

I grinned and hugged him. "Thank you!"

"What?! No fair!" Thomas exclaimed.

We all ignored him. I quickly kicked off my slippers and laced up my boots while a horse was prepared for me. As soon as I'd said my goodbyes, Benjamin and I mounted our horses and rode off after Gabriel.

"I'll have you know I'm very much opposed to this." Ben said a while later as we trotted down the dirt road.

"I know you are." I said.

"It just isn't prop-" he stopped midsentence as we approached a grand stone wall and Gabriel's horse tied to the fence. We stopped. "Perhaps you should stay here." He said. I nodded in agreement knowing that perhaps this would end up one of those father-son moments. However the next second there was ring of gunshots, some ways down the road. "Change of plan, get off that horse and go find Gabriel." He said. I nodded. I jumped down and started inside the elegant white house that was now in tatters from some damned loyalist looters. Ben followed a short ways behind me and we entered the house cautiously.

All was quiet from what I could tell. I ascended the stair case and moved quietly upstairs. It was then I came upon a room in which a familiar figure stood, all dressed in his cleaned and ironed blue uniform, hair tied back and a black tri-corned head upon his head. His familiar slouch lightened my heart though the musket in the other hand counteracted the joyous feeling. He pressed his free hand against the pane and stared out at the green across the way.

"Eh hem." Benjamin said, startling me. I had not realized I was staring.

"Oh, sorry, he's in there." I whispered, stepping back and out of the way. Ben nodded and entered nearly silently.

He took note of what Gabriel was watching; Colonial soldiers getting completely massacred by the British which they were fighting. He cleared his throat. Gabriel looked up, just now noticing us. "I'm not going back." He said quickly.

Ben shook his head. "I didn't expect you to." He replied, walking over and joining him at the window. He sighed. "That Gates is a damned fool. This fight was over before it started." Gabriel looked over at him confused and slightly suspicious. "Going head to head with the British like that…it's suicide."

"Father, why did you come?" Gabriel asked.

Ben raised an eyebrow. "Because you were right…I am a man of principles." He answered.

Gabriel nodded. "So you're joining up as well?" he asked. Ben nodded. "How did Sarah take it?"

Ben sighed. "Oh…wonderfully…." He said with a note of sarcasm. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. I took that as my cue to enter.

His eyes went wide. "Oh no no no no no! This is not happening again!" Gabriel exclaimed.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Yes it is." He said. Gabriel opened his mouth to protest but Ben was faster. "That is my final word on the matter."

I rolled my eyes. "Good to see you too, Gabriel." I said. He still looked frustrated but I paid no mind. I rushed forward and wrapped him in a hug which he gladly returned. After a second he released me. "Shall we be off then?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm sure Harry will be needing a pep talk after this." Ben answered as he motioned to the grave seen of our retreating army outside the window. Gabriel and I exchanged disheartened looks and then started back down to the road.

_**(Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long to tell you. Things have been so hectic. So, anyone who is still reading thanks so much for being patient! You're the best! I'll try to update again soon!)**_


End file.
